


Finding Home

by blackjulery



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, But it will involve, Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, I will keep adding tags with each chapter so watch out, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Violence, at least sort of
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjulery/pseuds/blackjulery
Summary: Stormpilot Fantasy-AU: Als Finn, der Prinz und Erbe des Königreichs Orjea, auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für seine zukünftige Verlobte auf den Schatzsucher Poe Dameron trifft, gerät seine wohlgeordnete Welt vollständig aus den Fugen. Denn Finn verfällt Poe und Poe verfällt ihm, aber ist das genug, um gegen eine Gesellschaft voller Regeln anzukommen, die Finn seit Kindesbeinen in seine Rolle presst? Und kann sich Poe, der sein Leben ohne Vorschriften verbracht hat, wirklich mit einem Dasein voller Restriktionen abfinden?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dies hier ist mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction in Romanlänge, viel Spaß!:) Ich versuche, regelmäßig mindestens alle 1-2 Wochen abzudaten, je nachdem wie stressig der Rest meines Lebens wird. Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik sind erwünscht;)

Der Wind pfiff scharf über das Meer, schäumte die Oberfläche auf und ließ Wellen aufkommen, die unter lautem Getöse auf Felsen vor einer Küste krachten. Die kleineren von ihnen wurden erbarmungslos vom Wasser überschwemmt, gingen unter in einem Chaos von Meer und Sturm. Darüber ragten größere aus dem Wasser, manche lang und hoch, andere niedriger und dicker, jedoch trugen alle die gleichen Spuren aus den vergangenen Jahrtausenden, in denen sie den Elementen bereits ausgeliefert gewesen waren.

Inmitten der Naturgewalten schwamm ein kleines Schiff. Dank der stabilen Bauweise schien es in der Lage zu sein, den äußeren Einflüssen zu trotzen, wenngleich es immer wieder Momente gab, in denen es durch den Wind und die Strömungen gefährlich nahe an einen der spitzen Felsen herangetrieben wurde, die überall neben dem Schiff aufragten.  
Diese Tatsache störte Bayron Sisco, den Steuermann jenes Schiffes, jedoch wenig. Er war in einem Dorf nicht unweit der Klippen aufgewachsen und war bereits von Kindesbeinen an in dieser Gegend gesegelt. Er kannte jeden Stein, jede Strömung, und das bei jeder Wetterlage. Auch konnte er abschätzen ab wann es zu gefährlich wurde, in die Steinformationen hineinzufahren. Und heute war es gefährlich, ja, aber nicht zu gefährlich. Zumindest nicht für ihn.

Mit beeindruckender Sicherheit lenkte er sein Schiff durch die Wellen und an den Felsen vorbei, wobei seine starken, dunklen Hände das Ruder fest umklammert hielten. Seine ebenso dunklen Augen blickten konzentriert auf das Wasser, sodass es ihm gelang, jede Veränderung sofort wahrnehmen und zu reagieren. So wirkte er trotz seines noch nicht fortgeschrittenen Alters durch und durch fähig, das Schiff zu leiten, wobei er eine Ruhe ausstrahlte, die wie ein Gegenpol zu dem Aufruhr der Elemente wirkte.

Bayron war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst. Und auch, dass jene Ausstrahlung den Abenteurer zu ihm an Bord gebracht hatte, der ihn heute Morgen angeheuerte. Er hatte schon viele von seiner Sorte gesehen. Seit vor vielen Jahrzehnten eine große Galeone ein paar Meilen entfernt von seinem Dorf gesunken war, kamen immer wieder hoffnungsvolle Schatzsucher in die Gegend, in dem Glauben, dass es ihre Bestimmung war, eine sagenumwobene Truhe zu heben, die sich angeblich im Wrack befand. In ihr, so hieß es, befand sich der wertvollste Schatz der bekannten Welt. Eine Jadenadel, in die ein Falkenkopf geschnitzt war, mit Diamanten als Augen, erschaffen von einem verzweifelten König aus den hochwertigsten Materialien in seinem Reich, um eine kriegerische Kaiserin zu besänftigen.

Zumindest hatte es Bayron so einer der vielen Abenteurer erzählt. Nach all der Zeit hatte er jedoch jeden Glauben an die Existenz der Truhe und ihrem Inhalt verloren. Dies hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, weiterhin das Geld anzunehmen, das ihm geboten wurde, um zu dem Wrack hinauszufahren. Neben Fischerei und gelegentliche Überfälle auf andere kleine Fischerboote, die sich in diese Gewässer verirrten, war das Ausfahren hoffnungsfroher Schatzsucher schließlich sein Lebensunterhalt, wobei er letzteres natürlich seinen Kunden gegenüber unerwähnt ließ. Er wollte schließlich die ruhige und vertrauenserweckende Aura nicht zerstören, die sie immer wieder zu ihm brachten.

 

Heute war jedoch etwas anders. Sein Kunde, wenn auch offensichtlich ebenfalls auf der Suche nach der Jadenadel, hatte ihn nicht wie alle anderen vor ihm gebeten, zu dem Wrack zu fahren. Stattdessen wollte er in das Felsgebiet ein paar Meilen östlich gebracht werden, und durch es hindurch bis zu einem zerfurchten Felsplateau, auf das Bayron nun zuhielt.

Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was der Schatzsucher dort wollte, erfüllte er seine Bitte ohne Fragen zu stellen. Dies hieß aber nicht, dass er sich nicht genauer für die Gründe interessierte. 

Im Gegenteil.

Irgendetwas an dem Mann brachte ihn ins Grübeln und er konnte nicht feststellen, was genau es war. Sein Aussehen sicher nicht. Er war in seinen besten Jahren und ungefähr ein Kopf kleiner als Bayron, aber gut gebaut, mit dichten, schwarzen Locken und einem wachen Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen, der unter dicken Augenbrauen hervorblitzte. Mit seiner schwarzen Lederjacke, hellbrauner Hose und dem Beutel, den er sich über die Schultern geworfen hatte, unterschied er sich nicht großartig von den anderen Schatzsuchern, die bereits auf dem Schiff gewesen waren. 

Und dennoch…

Warum wollte er nicht zum Wrack wie alle anderen? Und warum ausgerechnet hier hin, an eine Stelle an der Küste an der es nicht zu finden gab außer Treibgut?  
Eine Erklärung war, dass der Fremde ein kompletter Trottel war.  
Aber so wirkte er eigentlich nicht. Wusste er also etwas, von dem die anderen vor ihm keine Kenntnis hatten? Oder war er nur eine weitere verzweifelte Seele, die ihr Glück an eine vage Geschichte hängte, die sie in einer Taverne aufgeschnappt hatte, erzählt von jemandem, der keine Ahnung hatte?

Auf jeden Fall war Bayron Sisco der Überzeugung, dass es sich bezahlt machen würde, den Mann im Auge zu behalten. 

Gerade jetzt stand er am Bug des Schiffes und blickte mit unterdrückter Aufregung auf das Felsplateau, das langsam zwischen den spitzen Steinnadeln zu sehen war.  
Bayron lenkte weiter darauf zu und steuerte schließlich zur windabgewandten Seite der Formation vor ihm. Er stoppte das Schiff ein paar Meter von den Felsen und winkte dem Abenteurer zu.

„Weiter kann ich nicht heran! Du musst von hier aus selber sehen, wie du weiterkommst!“, rief er gegen den Wind in Richtung des Schatzsuchers.  
Der Mann hob die Hand als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und stieg auf die Reling. Bayron sah, wie er kurz das Gesicht verzog, dann aber ohne weiteres Zögern in die Fluten sprang. Kurz darauf zog er sich bereits an der Kante des Plateaus nach oben und verschwand dann mit schnellem Schritt hinter den Felsausbuchtungen, die sich darauf befanden.

Nun hieß es warten. Nicht, dass Bayron damit ein Problem hatte. Er war ein sehr geduldiger Mann. Außerdem wurde er nach Stunden bezahlt und wann bekam man schon einmal Geld fürs Nichtstun?

Obwohl das vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt war. Er war damit beschäftigt, sein Schiff bei dem Wind an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Aber wie alle Handgriffe auf See war auch das nicht wirklich schwer für ihn. So genoss er den frischen Wind im Gesicht, beobachtete den Lauf der Sonne und dachte weiter darüber nach, was sich der Fremde bloß hier zu finden erhoffte.

Als jener nach einer ganzen Weile zurückkehrte, war Bayron jedoch immer noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Er ging dennoch nach vorne zum Bug und half dem tropfnassen Schatzsucher wieder an Bord zu kommen. 

„Na, Erfolg gehabt?“, fragte er, nachdem jener wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und versuchte dabei, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.  
Der Fremde sah ihn kurz abschätzend an. Dann zuckte ein Anfall von Enttäuschung über sein Gesicht.

„Nein.“, antwortete er mit ruhiger, angenehmer Stimme, wobei er jedoch seinen Blick verlegen niederschlug. Bayron sah ihn an, bis er seinen Blick wieder hob.

„Tut mir leid, das zu hören. Willst du noch wo anders anhalten?“, erkundigte er sich dann höflich. Der andere Mann schien kurz zu überlegen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, einfach nur zurück, bitte“, sagte er leise.  
Bayron nickte zustimmend und ging zurück zum Steuer.

 

Auf der ganzen Rückfahrt behielt Bayron den Fremden im Auge. Wenn er vorher bereits ein seltsames Gefühl bei ihm hatte, dann schrillten nun alle Alarmglocken. Der Schatzsucher hatte keinesfalls die Haltung oder die Ausstrahlung eines Menschen, dessen Träume gerade zunichte gemacht wurden. Trotz seiner vorherigen Verlegenheit stand er nun wieder an der Reling und blickte beinahe zufrieden auf die aufgewühlte See hinaus, anstatt wie die anderen Abenteurer verstimmt auf den Planken des Decks zu sitzen und anzufangen, den Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken.  
Entweder dieser hatte von Anfang an nicht erwartet, etwas zu finden oder aber…

Nein.

Das wäre unmöglich.

Und dennoch… Es konnte nicht schaden, seine Vermutung später zu überprüfen.

Nach einer knappen Stunde kamen sie an den Stegen von Bayrons Heimatdorf an. Dieser vertäute sein Schiff und ging dann gemeinsam mit dem Schatzsucher von Bord. Wieder an Land angekommen, wechselte ein Säckchen mit Münzen den Besitzer und beide verabschiedeten sich mit einem Handschlag.  
Als der Fremde nicht den Weg zum Wirtshaus des Dorfes einschlug, sondern sich ohne Zögern dem Weg aus dem Dorf hinaus in Richtung Wald zuwandte, festigte sich Bayrons Entschluss. Es war Zeit, ein paar Freunde zusammenzurufen und dem Schatzsucher auf seinem Weg später etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten.

 

Dunkelheit senkte sich über die Lande. Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont und machte Platz für eine kalte, aber sternenklare Nacht. Das Funkeln der tausenden Punkte am Himmel wurde jedoch für einen speziellen Reisenden von Baumkronen verdeckt, sodass er ihre Schönheit gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Dieselben Bäume hatten jedoch auch den Vorteil, dass sie den scharfen Wind, der über das Land blies, größtenteils abblockten. Dies kam dem Reisenden sehr gelegen, da seine Kleidung noch größtenteils feucht war. Vermutlich war auch das der Grund, warum er sich am Abend in einer Mulde ein Feuer entfachte.

Für vier Männer, die ihm bereits seit ein paar Stunden folgten, erleichterte dies die Suche nach seinem Nachtlager erheblich. Alle vier waren groß gewachsen und bewaffnet, und auch wenn es nicht gerade viele oder gar hochwertige Waffen waren, boten sie einen beängstigenden Anblick.

Nachdem sie das Lager entdeckt hatten, wurde kurz in Form von Handzeichen kommuniziert, dann traten sie geschlossen, Schulter an Schulter, hinab in die Senke zu dem Reisenden, der nach halben Weg den Kopf hob und ihnen ohne Überraschung entgegen blickte. Erst als sie unten angekommen waren und nur noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, stand er auf und wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Gentlemen! Und ahhh,“ sein Blick fiel auf Bayron. „Käpt‘n Sisco! Was für eine Freude, sie so schnell wiederzusehen. Wollt ihr euch ein wenig zu mir gesellen? So ein Lagerfeuer ist doch immer noch schöner, wenn man in einer Gruppe sitzt.

Bayron schnaubte abfällig.  
„Hör auf uns zu verscheißern, Kleiner. Du weißt warum wir hier sind. Gib sie uns und wir lassen dich vielleicht deines Weges ziehen.“, schnauzte er zurück. Der Fremde verzog daraufhin in gespieltem Entsetzen das Gesicht.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, in solchem Ton mit mir zu reden, guter Mann! Und außerdem solltet Ihr lernen, sich besser zu erklären, wenn Ihr in Zukunft wollt, dass Euer Gegenüber versteht, worauf Ihr hinauswollt.“, meinte der Reisende mit übertrieben beleidigtem Tonfall.  
Bayron lachte kurz und dunkel auf. Der Knirps hatte mehr Rückgrat, als er ihm zugetraut hätte. Er machte einen Schritt auf dem Mann am Feuer zu und schaute ihn mit bedrohlicher Ruhe aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Du weißt genau wovon ich rede, Bastard. Entweder du gibst uns die Jadenadel freiwillig oder wir zwingen dich dazu.“, sagte er mit absolutem Ton.

„Jadenadel? Davon besitze ich keine. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob mir so etwas stehen würde.“, meinte der Fremde gespielt nachdenklich und fuhr sich scheinbar geistesabwesend mit einer Hand an den Hinterkopf und ließ seine Finger mit den Locken spielen. „Was denkt ihr Jungs denn? Ist grün meine Farbe?“

Statt einer Antwort winkte Baryon seinen drei Freunden zu. Diese scherten ein wenig zur Seite aus und gingen dann mit festem Schritt auf den Reisenden zu, sodass er nun von allen Seiten eingekesselt war. Mit einem weiteren Nicken von ihm gingen zwei von entgegengesetzten Seiten auf den Mann los, um ihn zu ergreifen.

Oder, besser gesagt, es zu versuchen.

Bayron konnte nicht genau sagen was passierte, aber der Reisende wich mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit den nach ihm greifenden Armen aus. Danach war es ein Chaos. Seine beiden Freunde hatten nicht mit viel Gegenwehr gerechnet und versuchten beide blind weiter, den Schatzsucher zu ergreifen. Dabei schienen sie sich jedoch mehr im Weg zu sein als irgendeinen Effekt auf ihren Gegner zu erzielen. 

Dieser wich weiterhin den Händen und Fäusten aus und platzierte selbst ein paar wohlgezielte Schläge und Tritte. Obwohl Bayron seine Freunde deswegen fluchen hörte, ließen sie nicht locker. Darüber hinaus deutete der Steuermann seinem dritten Freund an, dem Reisenden ebenfalls zuzusetzten. Er selbst machte sich über dessen Beutel her und leerte ihn aus. Er sah neben Verpflegung ein paar Karten, einen Beutel mit Münzen, den er sofort an seinem eigenen Gürtel befestigte, und einen alt aussehenden Schlüssel. Eine grüne Haarnadel war nirgends zu sehen.

Dann schrie einer seiner Freunde erstickt auf. Bayron hob seinen Kopf, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass der Reisende einen Dolch aus dem toten Körper einer seiner Freunde zog und sich nun den anderen zuwandte. 

Er fluchte. Dieser kleine Scheißkerl. Dafür würde er bezahlen.  
Bayron erhob sich und zog seinen eigenen Dolch aus dem Gürtel. In der kurzen Zeit die er brauchte, um die Distanz zwischen ihm und den Kämpfern zu überbrücken, ging ein weiterer seiner Freunde zu Boden, diesmal durch einen Kehlenschnitt. Der übrige schrie wütend auf und ging blindlings auf seinen Gegner los. Dieser wich dem Schnitt nicht schnell genug aus und wurde so an der Schulter erwischt. Das Metall schnitt durch die Jacke und in die Haut, sodass man sofort Blut sah. Der Mann keuchte auf und war kurz abgelenkt, wodurch Bayron es gelang von hinten einen weiteren Schnitt zu landen. Diesmal blockte die schwere Lederjacke des Reisenden jedoch das meiste ab und der Effekt des Angriffs war nur ein Taumeln des Gegners, aus dem dieser sich nicht nur schnell wieder fing sondern sogar den Schwung ausnutzte, um Bayrons letzten Freund einen überraschenden Stich in die Seite zu geben.

Dann wandte sich der Reisende Bayron selbst zu. Eine Hand hatte er gegen die Wunde an der Schulter gedrückt, in der anderen hielt er den blutverschmierten Dolch, der bereits seinen Freunden das Leben gekostet hatte. In seinem Blick lag eine dunkle Entschlossenheit, die Bayron trotz seiner Wut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Er überlegte kurz. Dann begann er sich mit einem letzten Blick auf die Leichen zurückzuziehen, die Augen dabei fest auf seinen Gegner fixiert. Dieser machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten wandte er sich um und begann in schnellem Schritt aus der Mulde herauszulaufen.  
Mit halben Ohr nahm er plötzlich ein pfeifendes Geräusch hinter sich war. Ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, traf ihn etwas zwischen den Schulterblättern und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihn hindurch.

Bayron Sisco war tot, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

In der Senke zurück blieb einzig allein Poe Dameron, der Reisende. Sein Blick wanderte schnell einmal über alle Körper, auf der Suche nach einem Lebenszeichen. Als er keines fand, entspannte er sich etwas. Eine Hand hatte er immer noch auf seiner Wunde, die andere ließ jetzt den Dolch fallen und fuhr in eine der Taschen seiner schwarzen Lederjacke.  
Heraus zog sie eine etwas über handtellerlange Jadenadel mit einem Falkenkopf. Der Vogel hatte schneeweiße Diamanten als Augen, die im Schein des Feuers glitzerten.  
Poe sah auf sie hinab und lächelte.


	2. Das Geschenk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte große Probleme, einen nigerianischen Namen zu finden, aus dem man 'Finn' als Spitznamen machen kann. Im Endeffekt musste ich mich auch in anderen afrikanischen Ländern bedienen, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das, obwohl es mit der Herkunft der Boyegas nicht übereinstimmt.

 

 **Teil 1:** **Der goldene** **Käfig**

 

 

**"Be who you are, not who the world wants you to be"**  
  


**-William Shakespeare**

 

 

Fenuku Mwinyi Chukwemka aus dem Geschlecht der Kavanyo, hundertvierundsechzigster seiner Linie, erster seines Namens und Kronprinz des Reiches Orjea, stand vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung.

Gerade befand er sich in einem ausladenden Raum im östlichen Turm des Palastes seiner Familie vor drei großen Tischen, die alle mit den wertvollsten und fantastischsten Gegenständen übersät waren, die sein Land zu bieten hatte. Seine Aufgabe war es nun, einen davon auszuwählen, als Geschenk für eine Frau, die er noch nie getroffen hatte, und nur vage aus Erzählungen kannte und die bald seine Verlobte werden würde.

Kein Wunder also, dass er mit der momentanen Situation hoffnungslos überfordert war.

Die Gruppe von Leuten, bestehend aus Künstlern und Adligen, die sich mit ihm in dem Raum befanden und ihn abwartend ansahen, halfen auch nicht gerade. Um einen besseren Überblick zu gewinnen, begann er deshalb zwischen den ersten beiden Tischen entlangzulaufen und ließ seinen Blick über die Auswahl schweifen. Es gab eine große Sammlung an unterschiedlich gearbeitetem Silberbesteck, was für Fenukus Geschmack zu langweilig war. Dann war da natürlich der Schmuck. Von Ketten und Armbänder über Diademe bis hin zu Ohr- und Fingerringen war alles vorhanden, aus Gold und Silber, manches bunt gearbeitet mit Edelsteinen, anderes klassisch und schlicht. Er weigerte sich, etwas davon zu wählen, weil er befürchtete den Geschmack seiner Verlobten nicht zu treffen und sie so dazu zu verdammen Schmuck zu tragen, der ihr nicht gefiel.

Es musste also etwas Kreativeres sein.

Auch davon gab es eine gewisse Auswahl. Mehrere Gemälde lagen auf dem dritten Tisch, jedoch konnte Fenuku aus seiner jetzigen Position ihre Motive nicht ausmachen. In seiner Nähe stand eine Reiterfigur aus schwarzem Metall, die eventuell schön oder gar beeindrucken gewirkt hätte, wenn man dem Pferd nicht zwei zu große Smaragde als Augen in den Schädel geklebt und dem Reiter einen sehr ungeformten Brustpanzer aus Rubin angezogen hätte. Dadurch wirkte die Statuette nur lächerlich und überzogen. Neben ihr stand ein Weidenkorb, der ihn stutzen ließ. In ihm lag allerhand Obst und Gemüse, natürlich ebenfalls jeweils aus einem Mosaik von farblich passenden Edelsteinen hergestellt.

Belustigt zog Fenuku unter einem Apfel und ein paar Trauben eine grüne Gurke hervor, um sie sich anzusehen. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und er blickte erschrocken auf. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn und die Gurke in seiner Hand gerichtet. Offenbar waren die Anwesenden der Überzeugung, er hätte eine Wahl getroffen. Entsetzt legte er die Gurke schnell wieder zurück und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Vorbei an Ketten und Ringen, Statuetten von Kriegern und Liebenden, Gemälden und sogar dem ein oder anderen schön verzierten Messer lief er von Tisch zu Tisch, immer in der Hoffnung, etwas Passendes zu erspähen. Als er schließlich das Ende des letzten Tisches erreichte, gab er die Hoffnung auf. Offenbar gab es im ganzen Königreich kein Geschenk, das ihn zugleich beeindruckend und bescheiden, intelligent und kreativ wirken ließ.  
Seufzend senkte er seine Erwartungen und wandte sich um, um ein weiteres Mal an den Tischen entlang zu gehen, als sich eine der Flügeltüren zu dem Raum öffnete.

Fenuku sah verwirrt auf. Es war nicht üblich, ihn zu unterbrechen, und schon gar nicht ohne Klopfen und Vorwarnung.  
In den Raum stolperte sein langjähriger Leibdiener, Enrico, sichtlich aufgebracht und außer Atem. Dies verwirrte Fenuku noch mehr. Enrico wusste es besser, als ihn unangemeldet zu behelligen, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit, in der Fenuku durch seine Position gezwungen war, einen gewissen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Er wandte sich zu seinem Diener um und sah ihn abwartend an. Um ihn herum tuschelte die Menge und es wurden ärgerliche Blicke auf Enrico geworfen. Als dieser wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, sah er seinen Prinzen an.

„Eu-eure Majestät, entschuldigt d-die Störung“, brachte er hervor. „Aber i-ich glaube, ich ha-habe das perfekte Gesch-schenk für euren Zweck gefunden!“  
Empörtes Gemurmel machte sich sofort unter den anwesenden Künstlern breit, hier und da löste sich sogar ein schlecht gelaunter Ruf aus der Menge.

Fenuku hob die Hand. Sofort wurde es still.

„Bist du dir sicher, Enrico?“, fragte er ruhig. Sein Diener nickte immer noch außer Atem. Fenuku bedeutete ihm vor ihm den Raum zu verlassen. Beide liefen an den sehr verwirrten Adligen und beleidigten Künstlern vorbei durch die Flügeltür, hinaus in einen großen Gang.

Draußen angekommen atmete der Prinz durch. Er hasste gesellschaftliche Aufläufe wie in dem Raum und war mehr als dankbar, dass ihm sein Diener einen Vorwand gegeben hatte, zu verschwinden. Obwohl er seit seiner Kindheit nichts anderes gewohnt war, hasste Fenuku es zutiefst, im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Schon als Kind hatte er gemerkt, dass, obwohl sein Umfeld ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablas, die Aufmerksamkeit nur auf seinem Titel beruhte, und nicht weil ihn jemand schätzte oder gar mochte. Dafür wäre es notwendig, dass sich jemand außerhalb der Pflichten mit ihm beschäftigen würde, was jedoch keiner der engstirnigen Adligen jemals in den Sinn kommen würde.

Tatsächlich war sein Diner Enrico der einzige, in dem er eine Art Freund sah, obwohl auch dieser nichts weiter als ein Angestellter seiner Familie war.

Dieser verlangsamte seinen Schritt, nachdem sie etwas Distanz zwischen sich und den Raum gebracht hatten und wandte sich mit gesenktem Kopf Fenuku zu.  
„Majestät, es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so reingeplatzt bin.“, murmelte er. Der Prinz betrachtete seinen Diener voller Zuneigung. Er war so jung wie er selbst, also Anfang zwanzig, aber einen halben Kopf größer. Wie alle Einwohner Orjeas hatte er dunkle Haut und hätte wohl auch das krause, dunkle Haupthaar besessen, wenn er keine Glatze bevorzugt hätte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Enrico.“, erwiderte Fenuku sanft. „Ich bin dir eher dankbar, dass du mich dort rausgeholt hast. Und außerdem“, ergänzte er etwas schärfer. „Wie habe ich gesagt, sollst du mich nennen?“  
Enrico schaute auf und lächelte. „Finn. Entschuldige.“

Fenuku – Finn grinste zurück und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Nun mein Guter, war deine Behauptung nur eine gerissene Finte um mich zu retten oder ist da etwas Wahres dran?“, erkundigte Finn sich neugierig. Enrico grinste vorsichtig.

„Nein es ist wahr. Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht von einem Mann namens Poe Dameron gelesen. Er behauptet, die verlorene Jadenadel von Kaiserin Areum gefunden zu haben.“  
Finn stockte der Atem. Wenn das stimmte, war dies wahrhaftig ein Geschenk, das seiner zukünftigen Angetrauten würdig war.

„Wurde es nachgeprüft? Hat man nach ihm gesandt? Gibt es Beweise?“, fragte er atemlos.  
Enrico schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf.

„Es kam nur die Nachricht mit dem Angebot, ihm die Nadel abzukaufen. Als ich es erfahren habe, bin ich sofort zu euch gerannt.“  
Finn nickte nachdenklich und schaute einen Moment ins Leere.

„Komm, zeig mir diesen Brief.“, sagte er dann zu seinem Diener und so gingen beide wieder weiter, Enrico mit flottem Schritt voran.

Der westliche Teil des Palastes beherbergte am Rand einen Vorbau, in dem alle Briefe, Pakete und Nachrichten für die königliche Familie empfangen wurden.  
In Windeseile wurde dort wichtig von unwichtig aber auch gefährlich von ungefährlich unterschieden, und nur was die Prüfungen bestand wurde dem König und seiner Familie übergeben.  
Jener Vorbau lag jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Palastes und Finn begann zu verstehen, warum sein Diener so außer Atem gewesen war, als er ihn geholt hatte. Doch letztendlich stiegen sie die letzte Treppe hinunter und standen vor einer Holztür. Finn hob den Arm, doch ehe er zum Klopfen kam, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Aus dem Weg, Bursche, ich habe hier eine wichtige Lieferung für - Ahhhhh!“ Der ältere Mann ließ vor Schreck den Haufen Briefe fallen, den er auf dem Arm hatte, als er Finn erkannte.

„Eu-eure Majestät, e-es tut mir sch-schrecklich leid!“, brachte er stotternd hervor, während er sich hektisch verbeugte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“, meinte Finn nur. „Wie ist Euer Name?“

„Destan, Hoheit“, antwortete der Ältere verschüchtert.

„Und arbeitet Ihr schon lang hier, Destan?“

„Seit ich ein kleiner Junge bin, Hoheit“

Finn nickte zufrieden.  
„Dann seit Ihr der Mann den ich brauche. Ich suche nach einem Brief.“

Destan richtete sich eifrig auf. Anscheinend war er froh, eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Er eilte sofort wieder in den Raum hinein und überließ es Enrico, die heruntergefallenen Briefe aufzuheben.

Finn folgte Destan an Enrico vorbei in den Anbau. Die Luft war so staubig, dass er deutlich die Lichtstrahlen ausmachen konnte, die aus der schmalen Fensterreihe nahe der Decke kamen. Es überkam ihn sofort ein Niesreiz, den er jedoch unterdrückte.

Der Raum selbst war simpel eingerichtet, mit vollgefüllten Regalen an der linken Seite und leereren an der rechte. Dazwischen stand ein großer Tisch mit einigen Stühlen, auf denen fünf weitere Arbeiter über der Holzoberfläche kauernd die Briefe und Pakete aus dem linken Regal öffneten, mit geübten Augen prüften und entweder in einen der Müllsäcke warfen oder in das rechte Regal räumten. Finn kam der Gedanke, dass dies eine extrem zermürbende Arbeit sein musste, vor allem da die Fensterreihe die einzige ernstzunehmende Lichtquelle war. Vielleicht sollte er es veranlassen, ein paar Kerzenleuchter aufzuhängen. In Gedanken versunken trat er weiter in den Vorbau hinein.

Alle Anwesenden hörten sofort auf zu arbeiten und warfen Finn verblüffte Blicke zu, denen hektische Verbeugungen und ein allgemein gemurmeltes: „Eure Hoheit“ folgte. Peinlich berührt bedeutete ihnen Finn, weiterzumachen und ging schnell durch den Raum hinüber zu Destan, der bereits am anderen Ende des Tisches stand und bereits eifrig am Durchforsten eines Blätterstapels war. Schließlich zog er einen etwas mitgenommenen Brief hervor und hielt ihn stolz in die Höhe.

„Hier, Majestät.“, meinte der Briefkontrolleur zufrieden und reichte ihn Finn. Dieser nahm ihn entgegen und begann zu lesen.

Enrico hatte tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesprochen. Der Schreiber des Briefes, Poe Dameron, behauptete tatsächlich, die Jadenadel der Kaiserin gefunden zu haben und bat sie nun der königlichen Familie zum Kauf an für…

„Fünfzigtausend Goldstücke?“, entfuhr es ihm entgeistert. Damit konnte der Verkäufer sich den Rest seines Lebens finanzieren, wenn er nicht zu verschwenderisch mit dem Geld umging. Und seine Familie würde es zwar nicht arm machen, aber es war dennoch eine Menge.

Enrico tauchte hinter dem Prinzen auf.

„Nun ja, Hoheit, es ist ein einzigartiges Artefakt, das hunderte von Leute seit Jahrzehnten suchen.“, gab er zu bedenken, während er über des Prinzens Schulter auf den Brief hinabschaute.

Finn seufzte.

„Der Preis tut erstmal nichts zur Sache. Enrico, sieh zu, dass du die Geschichte verifiziert bekommst.“, Er wandte sich seinem Diener zu und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. „Hier unten steht eine Adresse mit Wegbeschreibung. Sieh nach, ob die Jadenadel und ihr Verkäufer dort sind, und wenn das der Fall ist, bring sie zu mir.“  
Enrico nickte und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Raum. Finn blieb zurück mit den Arbeitern. Destan sah ihn an und räusperte sich gezwungen.

„Gibt es noch etwas, bei dem ich Ihrer Majestät behilflich sein kann?“, erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Bitte, lasst mich euch nicht weiter von eurer Arbeit abhalten.“, antwortete Finn ebenso höflich, bevor er sich schließlich mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete und ebenfalls aus dem Raum trat.

 

Finn war in seinen Gemächern und lief ungeduldig auf und ab. Es waren zwei ausladende, lichte, miteinander verbundene Zimmer, die beide prunkvoll ausgestattet und mit großen Fensterfronten versehen waren, so wie es sich für einen Prinzen geziemte.  
Gerade jetzt befand er sich im vorderen der beiden, in dem sich neben Bücherregalen und einem gemütlichen Sessel auch ein kleiner Tisch mit drei Stühlen befand. An den Wänden hingen Sowohl Kunstwerke als auch Artefakte, sodass Finn, je nachdem in welche Richtung er gerade ging, entweder einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Degen oder eine idyllische Bergwiese ansah.

Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten war eine Nachricht zu ihm gebracht worden, dass Enrico den Mann gefunden hatte und dieser anscheinend tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Nun waren beide auf den Weg in den Palast, und Finn hatte beschlossen, den Verkäufer in seinen privaten Gemächern zu empfangen, um die Angelegenheit diskret zu halten. Das letzte worauf er Lust hatte, waren vor den Kopf gestoßene Adlige, die ihm über seinen Vater das Leben schwer machten.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten des Hin- und Herlaufens klopfte es endlich an seiner Tür. Finn nahm sofort eine aufrechte Haltung an und bezog in der Mitte des Raumes Stellung.

„Herein!“, antwortete er dann mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Hinein kamen Enrico und der Verkäufer. Letzterer war ein Mann, wie ihn Finn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Zuerst war da seine Hautfarbe. Finn hatte zwar davon gehört, dass es in anderen Ländern Menschen mit hellerer Haut als die der Einwohner von Orjea geben sollte, aber wirklich gesehen hatte er so jemanden noch nie. Sie war von einem hellen, beinahe goldenen Braun, welches das Erscheinungsbild der Person vollkommen veränderte und den Rest seines Aussehens auf eine Art hervorhob, die ihm den Atem stocken ließ.

Die schwarzen, lockigen Haare waren feiner als alle, die Finn davor gesehen hatte, denn die Menschen in Orjea hatten generell sehr krauses Haar. Sie hoben sich ebenso wie die schwarzen Augenbraunen, die darunterliegenden dunklen Augen und die erstaunlich rosigen Lippen von der Hautfarbe ab, wodurch es Finn schwer fiel, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Der Kontrast wurde von der schwarzen Lederjacke, die der Mann trug, noch verstärkt und half Finn nicht gerade dabei, seine Worte wiederzufinden.

Enrico räusperte sich und riss Finn brutal aus seinen Gedanken. Auch realisierte er, dass er den Fremden seit geraumer Zeit in die Augen starrte und wandte hastig seinen Blick ab. Dem Mann schien dies jedoch nichts auszumachen, denn als Finn es noch einmal wagte, ihn kurz anzusehen, lächelte er ihn freundlich an.

„Eure Hoheit, darf ich vorstellen: Poe Dameron, der Finder der Jadenadel.“, sprach Enrico in die etwas peinlich berührte Stille im Raum. Nun war es an Finn sich zu räuspern.

„Danke, Enrico, du kannst uns jetzt allein lassen.“, antwortete er dann seinem Diener. Dieser verneigte sich kurz und verließ den Raum.

Zurück blieb Finn mit Poe Dameron, der ihn abwartend ansah. Er erwiderte dessen Blick und musste sich erneut räuspern. Warum fühlte sein Hals nur so zugeschnürt an?

„Ehm, wollen wir Platz nehmen und etwas trinken?“, fragte Finn und versuchte dabei möglichst normal und geschäftlich zu klingen. Sein Gegenüber lächelte ihn an.

„Gerne.“, antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den sein Gegenüber ihm anbot. Dieser stand an dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Finn zuvor von Dienern einen Fruchtkorb und eine Karaffe mit Wein platzieren hatte lassen, in der Hoffnung, eine entspannte Atmosphäre zu kreieren. Er holte zwei Kelche hervor, schenkte in beide aus der Karaffe Wein ein und schob einen davon zu seinem Gast. Dann setzte auch er sich. Poe Dameron nahm einen Schluck, setzte den Kelch wieder ab und holte dann ein sorgfältig zusammengefaltetes Lederbündel aus einer der Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Ich nehme an, dass Ihr das hier sehen wollt, bevor wir in jegliche Verhandlungen einsteigen.“, meinte er mit tiefer, angenehmer Stimme und legte das kleine Bündel auf den Tisch. „Ich meine, Eure Hoheit.“, ergänzte er dann etwas steif.

„Finn reicht aus.“, meinte Finn geistesabwesend, während seine Hand in Richtung des Bündels zuckte, erpicht, endlich einen Blick auf die sagenumwobene Nadel zu werfen.

„Finn?“, entfuhr es seinem Gegenüber verblüfft. „Warum? Also, wenn ich fragen darf.“, hakte er etwas vorsichtiger nach.  
Finn sah ihn überrascht an. Normalerweise hinterfragten Leute seinen Namen nicht, jeder nannte ihn so, wie er es ihnen sagt und das ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand tatsächlich Interesse an seinen Entscheidungen oder seiner Person zeigte, sondern nur daran, was er von anderen verlangte.

„Nun ja…“, begann er langsam. „Als ich jünger war, konnte meine kleine Schwester meinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Also nannte sie mich ‚Fenn‘, woraus dann irgendwann ‚Finn‘ wurde. Mir hat es gefallen, also bin ich dabei geblieben.“

„Finn also.“, grinste der andere ihn an und streckte ihm zu Finns Erstaunen seine Hand hin. „Ich bin Poe.“  
Finn musste nun ebenfalls grinsen und schüttelte die ihm dargebotene Hand.

„Nett, dich kennenzulernen, Poe.“

Zu seiner Überraschung merkte Finn, dass er dies wirklich meinte. Durch seine Position traf er beinahe täglich neue, wichtige Leute, und es war seine Pflicht, jedem höflich und respektvoll zu begegnen, ohne dabei seinen eigenen Status zu vergessen. Dies war eine Gradwanderung, die er nach all den Jahren zwar perfekt meisterte, sie jedoch verabscheute.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich seine Begegnung mit Poe anders an. Nichts an den vergangenen Minuten empfand Finn als aufgesetzt oder gar falsch. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bei einer Person außerhalb seiner Familie nicht das Gefühl hatte, sich verstellen zu müssen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der König mehrere Kinder hat.“, unterbrach dieser jetzt seine Gedanken. Finn fühlte, wie in ihm das vertraute Gefühl von Schmerz aufflackerte.

„Hat er nicht. Nicht mehr jedenfalls.“, antwortete er kurz angebunden.  
Um das Thema zu wechseln, deutete er auf das Bündel auf dem Tisch, bevor Poe seinen Mund erneut öffnen konnte.

„Darf ich?“, erkundigte Finn sich. Poe machte eine einladende Geste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Er ergriff das Bündel und öffnete es vorsichtig. Sein Blick fiel auf eine ungefähr handlange Jadenadel, die er ehrfürchtig in die Hand nahm, um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
Sie war fein gearbeitet und lief nach unten spitz zu. Finn überraschte es sogar, wie spitz sie nach all den Jahren noch war. Nach oben hin wurde sie in einem langsamen Schwung dicker, bis sie schließlich in einen Falkenkopf endete. Dieser war extrem exakt geformt worden und hätte trotz seiner grünen Farbe enorm realitätsgetreu gewirkt, wären da nicht seine Augen. Anstatt diese auch zu schnitzen, hatte der Macher der Nadel Diamanten eingesetzt. Dies steigerte vermutlich den Wert des Schmuckstückes immens, jedoch zerstörte es in Finns Augen jeglichen Realismus und verlieh dem Kopf ein überirdisches, beinahe gruseliges Aussehen.

Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass die Nadel eine gewisse Würde ausstrahlte.

„Und, gefällt sie dir?“, erkundigte sich Poe. Finn zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Poe beinahe ganz vergessen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er bei dem Gedanken daran Blut in seine Wangen schießen.

„Ehh, ja, tut sie.“, antwortete Finn eilig. „Wenn es zu einem Kauf kommen soll, werde ich jedoch ein paar Experten einen Blick auf sie werfen lassen müssen, damit wir uns von ihrer Echtheit überzeugen können.“, fügte er hinzu. Poe zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn kritisch an.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht traue. Das tue ich. Nur aus geschäftlicher Sicht ist es meine Pflicht, alles zu prüfen und kann nicht einfach dem Wort des Verkäufers glauben.“, beeilte sich Finn zu erklären.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Poe daraufhin kurz auf.

„Kein Grund, gleich so defensiv zu werden.“, grinste Poe ihn an. „Ich habe genug Geschäfte abgeschlossen, um zu wissen wie das läuft.“ Finn atmete erleichtert auf. Das letzte, was er wollte war, dass Poe dachte, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Natürlich nur, weil dann der Kauf nicht zustande käme und er wieder ohne Geschenk dastehen würde. Vielleicht auch teilweise, weil er anfing, seinen Gegenüber sympathisch zu finden. Aber das war nur ein kleiner Teil, davon war Finn überzeugt.

Poe lehnte sich immer noch grinsend nach vorne und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

„Natürlich…“, sagte er übertrieben seriös und geschäftlich. „Natürlich bräuchte ich eine Versicherung, dass Ihr die Nadel nur untersucht und nicht einfach an Euch nehmt. Wie lang denkt Ihr denn, brauchen die Experten, um sich eine Meinung zu bilden?“

Finn musste darüber grinsen, zögerte aber kurz. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise hielt jeder die Ehrlichkeit und Ehre der königlichen Familie für unantastbar. Er fand es irritierend, aber auch erfrischend, dass Poe dies anscheinend nicht so sah. Es löste ein angenehmes Gefühl von Normalität aus, das er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

„Nun ja, ein paar Tage werden es schon sein. Vielleicht eine Woche?“, murmelte Finn nachdenklich. „Und was deine Versicherung angeht…“

Finn überlegte kurz. Dann holte er tief Luft.

„Würde es dir reichen, uns spontan über die Woche Besuche abzustatten, um es zu kontrollieren? Ich-“, Finn kam ins Stocken und sah Poe unsicher an. Warum war er nur so nervös? „Ich hätte so oder so noch ein paar Fragen an dich. Also über die Nadel. Und wie du sie gefunden hast. Und generell über ihre Geschichte, mehr als die Grundzüge kenn ich nicht und ich würde gerne mehr erfahren. Also, das heißt, wenn du dich dazu bereit erklärst, das ist nur eine Bitte-“

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen.“, unterbrach Poe sein Stottern sanft. Finn sah ihn dankbar an. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Aber, wenn Ihr die Frage gestattest, warum wollt Ihr ein Artefakt kaufen, das Euch offensichtlich bis jetzt nicht interessiert hat?“, erkundigte er sich bei Finn. Dieser wandte seinen Blick leicht gequält ab und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Seine bevorstehende Begegnung mit seiner Zukünftigen war etwas, über das er eigentlich nicht gerne sprach. Und trotzdem fühlte er das Bedürfnis, sich dem Mann gegenüber anzuvertrauen.

„Es ist ein Geschenk, für meine Verlobte.“, meinte er leise. „Ich werde sie demnächst das erste Mal treffen, und es ist üblich einander zu beschenken, was natürlich dazu verwendet wird, den anderen zu beeindrucken. Und jeder kennt die Legende um die Jadenadel oder hat von ihr gehört, also dachte ich, sie sei perfekt.“  
Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Poes Gesicht. War es Mitleid? Oder Enttäuschung? Finn konnte es nicht ausmachen, da sein Gegenüber sich sofort wieder fing und schief lächelte.

„In diesem Fall, Finn, wäre es mir eine Ehre sein, Euch jedes kleinste spannende Detail der Legenden und meiner Suche zu erzählen, damit ihr Eure Zukünftige mehr als nur beeindrucken könnt.“, sagte er feierlich. „Soll ich morgen wiederkommen? Oder ist Euch das zu früh?“

Finn schüttelte Kopf und kam nicht umhin, ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Nein, morgen ist perfekt.“


	3. Die Geschichte

Poe wachte auf, weil ihn ein Sonnenstrahl in der Nase kitzelte, der durch einen Spalt in den Fensterläden drang. Grummelnd drehte er sich um und versuchte, sich noch einmal vom Schlaf übermannen zu lassen, was aber nicht klappen wollte. Sein Bett kam ihm plötzlich unbequem vor, die Strohmatratze begann zu piksen, sein Kissen fühlte sich zu niedrig an und die Bettdecke zu rau.

Als dann auch noch eine Gruppe Kinder begann, vor seinem Fenster zu spielen und dabei laut Reime zu singen, gab er auf und erhob sich stöhnend. Immer noch verschlafen schnappte er sich seine Kleider, die er gestern nach über den hölzernen Stuhl neben seinem Bett geworfen hatte, und begann sich anzuziehen. Als er das schließlich, nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen, sein Hemd richtigherum anzuziehen, vollbracht hatte, nahm er sich seine Jacke und verließ den Raum. 

Poe hatte sich momentan in einem Gasthaus im unteren Teil der Hauptstadt Orjeas, Meiroa, eingemietet. Es war nicht das beste Viertel, allerdings hatte er nicht viel Auswahl bei seiner Unterkunft gehabt, da er momentan knapp bei Kasse war. Noch hatte er schließlich keinen Handel abgeschlossen, der ihm seine Geldsorgen bis an sein Lebensende nehmen würde. Nicht, dass ihm Geld an sich großartig interessierte, aber es hatte die wunderbare Eigenschaft das Leben einfacher zu gestalten. So war er in einem alten, recht heruntergekommenen Wirtshaus geendet, in dem er ein kleines Zimmer mit nichts weiter als einem morschen Bett, einem Tisch und dem dazugehörigen Stuhl ergattert hatte.  
Als Poe nun die Treppe hinunterkam, die von den Zimmern zum Wirtsraum führte, zeigte sich auch, was für Menschen sonst in diese Taverne kamen. Der Raum war fast leer, obwohl die Sonne bereits vor Stunden aufgegangen war. Nur ein paar Trunkenbolde hingen schlafend oder im Koma über den Tischen, immer noch ihre Hände um die Becher gelegt. Nur einer von ihnen war noch auf den Beinen und steuerte gerade wankend auf die Treppe und damit auf Poe zu. Er war groß und dick, mit erstaunlich hochwertiger Kleidung, die sich über seinen Körper spannte. 

Poe verzog das Gesicht. Es gab nur eine Berufsgruppe, die Geld hatte und sich trotzdem in den armen Vierteln einer Stadt aufhielten, und das waren Zuhälter. 

Poe mochte keine Zuhälter.

Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie betrunken auf ihn zuwankten. Vorsichthalber trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Mann durchzulassen, nur um fast sofort zu bereuen, nicht weiter aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein. Schon als dieser den Fuß der Treppe erreichte, nahm Poe seine Alkoholfahne wahr. Mit jeder Stufe, die der Mann auf ihn zukam, hatte er mehr das Verlangen zurückzuweichen. Neben dem abstoßenden Geruch wurden Poes Sinne nun vollständig von der Sicht auf die fettigen, schwarzen Haare, der schweißnassen Haut und dem lauten Schnaufen eingenommen. Statt jedoch seinem Verlangen, zurückzuweichen, nachzukommen, blieb er stehen und lächelte den anderen an.  
Dieser kam, als er sich an Poe vorbeidrückte, prompt ins Taumeln und drückte den Schatzsucher schmerzhaft gegen das Geländer der Treppe.  
„Pass bloß auf, Junge“, raunzte der Mann ihm ins Gesicht bevor er sich weiter nach oben begab.

Poe verdrehte die Augen. Es war immer das Gleiche in den Abstiegen, egal in welcher Stadt oder in welchem Land.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, im Gasthof zu frühstücken, doch ihm war der Appetit vorrübergehend vergangen. Daher beschloss er, sich gleich auf den Weg zum Palast zu machen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte es kaum abwarten, die Nadel zu verkaufen und endlich überall hin zu reisen, wo er wollte. Ein anderer Teil freute sich einfach nur darauf, den Prinzen wiederzusehen. Letzteres verwunderte Poe etwas, war aber eine angenehme Begebenheit. So hatte er wenigstens einen netten Zeitvertreib, bis der Handel abgeschlossen war.

Als er aus dem Gasthaus trat, blendete ihn die Sonne. Links von ihm spielten immer noch jene Kinder, die ihn vom Wiedereinschlafen abgehalten hatten. Er schaute ihnen kurz zu, während er sie innerlich immer noch für ihre Ortswahl verfluchte, und drehte sich dann nach rechts, um in die Innenstadt und so auch zum Palast zu gelangen.  
Meiroa war keine wirklich große Stadt, jedoch war Orjea auch kein sehr großes Land, wodurch sie trotzdem zum Knotenpunkt des Handels und der Geschäfte und damit so lebendig wie jede andere Großstadt wurde. Die unteren, ärmeren Viertel, in denen sich Poe gerade befand, wirkten ungeordnet, fast zusammengewürfelt. Die Häuser waren hier allesamt aus Lehm und Holz gefertigt und waren überall dort, wo es auch nur ein Quäntchen Platz gab, hin gebaut worden. Das führte zu extrem schmalen Gassen und auch zu der Problematik, dass man in manchen Häuserblocks Gebäude in der Mitte einfach zugebaut hatte. Diese Problematik war mithilfe von Treppen und kleinen Brücken gelöst worden, die über die äußeren Häuserreihen führten und über die man zu den Eingängen der inneren Häuser kam. 

Poe fand es faszinierend wie so oft mehr Leute auf den Dächern herumwuselten als auf den eigentlichen Straßen, allerdings konnte er sich es nicht vorstellen, dass die Lösung für die Besitzer der Dachwohnungen die geeignetste war. 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt in ihn hineinrannte. Er fühlte einen leichten Druck an seiner Jacke und fuhr herum, um nach der Gestalt zu greifen.  
Es war ein Junge, vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre alt. Poe erkannte ihn als einen der Kinder, die vor seinem Fenster gespielt hatten. Das zuvor lachende Gesicht zeigte nun panische Angst, als das Kind verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus Poes Griff um seinen linken Arm zu befreien. Dieser ließ jedoch nicht locker, da der Junge in der linken Hand etwas hielt, das eindeutig nach seinem Geldbeutel aussah.

„Ich hätte das gerne wieder.“, meinte Poe beiläufig. Der Junge hörte auf sich zu winden und sah ihn verschreckt an. Dann hob er langsam seinen Arm und legte den Beutel auf Poes ausgesteckte Hand.

„Danke.“, sagte Poe ruhig, bemühte sich dabei jedoch etwas freundlicher als davor zu klingen. Er fand die Situation eher belustigend als ärgerlich, jedoch hatte er auch nicht vor den Kleinen einfach so gehen zu lassen. Stattdessen ging er in die Knie und brachte sich so auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind.

„Als Tipp, von Taschendieb zu Taschendieb: Du solltest dir genauer überlegen, wen du ausraubst.“

Die Angst wich aus dem Gesicht des Junges und machte Verwirrung Platz. Poe musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Was ich dir damit sagen will, ist“, fuhr er fort. „Wähle deine Opfer sorgfältiger aus. Früh morgens ist zum Beispiel eine tolle Zeit, um Leute, die noch betrunken aus der Taverne kommen, auszunehmen. Die sind entweder zu betrunken oder haben zu starke Kopfschmerzen um deine Hand in ihren Taschen zu bemerken. Und selbst wenn, wären sie zu langsam um dich zu erwischen.“

Mittlerweile hatte sich vorsichtiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen ausgebreitet.

„Aber deswegen habe ich Euch doch ausgewählt, Herr.“, antwortete das Kind ihm mit leiser aber fester Stimme.

Poe entfuhr ein Lachen. Wo der Kleine Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Das konnte er ihm aber natürlich nicht eingestehen.

„Ja gut, aber ich bin nicht betrunken.“, erwiderte er dem Jungen. „Schau mal…“ 

Poe sah sich in der Straße um. Plötzlich breite sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Siehst du den dicken, schmierigen Mann mit der teuren Kleidung dort drüben?“, fragte er den Kleinen vertraulich. Das Kind nickte aufmerksam. 

„Der wohnt im gleichen Wirtshaus wie ich und ich kann dir garantieren, dass er ziemlich viel intus hat.“

Der Junge sah ihn unsicher an. 

„Er ist aber so groß. Was wenn er mich doch bemerkt?“, flüsterte er Poe zu.

„Nun ja…“, flüsterte dieser ihm gedehnt zurück. „Er hat es heute Morgen nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihm sein Monokel gestohlen habe.“ Er zog es hervor und hob es kurz in die Sonne, sodass es aufblitzte, ehe er es wieder in den Tiefen von einer seiner Jackentaschen verschwinden ließ. Der Junge grinste ihn breit an. Poe ließ ihn los und richtete sich wieder auf. 

„Viel Glück, Kleiner. Und sei vorsichtig, das nächste Mal ist dein Opfer vielleicht keiner aus dem Gewerbe.“, verabschiedete er sich freundlich. Das Kind winkte ihm immer noch lächelnd zu und machte Anstalten sich umzudrehen. Es stoppte jedoch noch einmal ab und sah zu Poe auf.

„Warum das Monokel, Herr? Sein Geldbeutel wäre doch viel nützlicher.“, fragte er ihn nachdenklich. Poe lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Für dich schon. Einem Mann wie ihm tun ein paar Münzen nur nicht weh, er hat davon genug. Ein fein gearbeitetes Monokel jedoch, das auf seine Augen abgestimmt wurde…“, Poe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wird ihn viel mehr ärgern wenn er herausfindet, dass es weg ist. Und darum ging es mir, nicht um sein Geld.“ 

Der Junge nickte, sah jedoch leicht irritiert dabei aus. Dennoch nickte er Poe noch einmal zu und drehte sich dann um, um in eine der engen Gassen zu verschwinden. 

Poe sah ihm kurz hinterher und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Je näher er dem Zentrum kam, desto geordneter wirkten die Gebäude. Hier merkte man, dass im Gegensatz zu den ärmeren Vierteln jedes Haus und seine Lage sorgfältig geplant worden war, mit breiteren Gassen dazwischen, in denen auch keine Kutschen oder Reiter Probleme hatten, sich zu bewegen. Die Gebäude waren hier größer als in den vorherigen Vierteln, mit ausladenden Balkonen und Dachterrassen, welche oft geschmückt waren mit Blumen, Bäumchen und Schnitzereien, sei es im Bauholz oder als Kunstfigur. Jeder Hausherr schien bemüht zu sein, seinem Haus dadurch Individualität zu verleihen und seine Nachbarn in Kunstfertigkeit zu übertreffen, und so nahm Poe sich Zeit, um sie sich genauer anzusehen. 

Eins der Häuser stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Es bestand aus rötlichem Backstein mit Verstrebungen aus dunklem Holz. Wenge, vermutete Poe, da dies der einzige lokale Baum mit so dunklem und hartem Holz war. Diese Verstrebungen wuchsen nach oben zu einem breiten Balkon zusammen, der sich um das gesamte zweite Stockwerk schlang. An ihm hingen Blumenkästen gefüllt mit Hibiskus und blauen Schmucklilien, die der Luft um das herum Gebäude ein lieblichen Duft verlieh. Was Poe jedoch wirklich faszinierte, waren die Schnitzereien, die in die Verstrebungen eingearbeitet waren. Soweit er es von seinem Standpunkt auf der Straße aus sehen konnte, stellten sie die Geschichte der Stadt da. Am unteren Rand des Gebäudes konnte er Nomaden sehen, die auf Wanderschaft waren. Als der den Blick etwas hob, zu dem Punkt, an dem sich die Balken das erste Mal trafen, sah er Darstellungen von den Wanderern als sie auf eine Wasserquelle stießen. Dort ließen sie sich nieder und bauten erste Häuser aus denen in den Bildern darüber eine Stadt wurde. Die Unter- und Vorderseite des Balkons zeigte schließlich eine detailgetreue Schnitzerei der Umrisse der Stadt mit den darum herumliegenden Dörfern und Feldern, die, gespeist von der Quelle, die damals von den Nomaden gefunden wurde.

Poe blinzelte beeindruckt. Er hatte eine Schwäche für Kunst, vor allem wenn sie mit so viel Arbeit und Liebe erschaffen wurde. Ob das an seinem Leben als Schatzsucher oder an einer generellen Neigung lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Dennoch betrachtete er die Schnitzereien eine Weile, bis ihn eine Bewegung an einem der Fenster aus den Gedanken riss. Eine alte, faltige Frau mit krausem, weißen Haupthaar und schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen starte ihn aus dem Haus heraus an. Poe fühlte, wie er errötete und hob verlegen eine Hand zum Gruß. Die Frau reagierte nicht, sie blinzelte nicht einmal. Sie schaute ihn nur weiter an, auf eine Art, die es Poe kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ. Daher senkte er seine Hand wieder und trat langsam rückwärts vom Haus zurück. Erst nachdem er ein paar Meter zwischen sich und die alte Frau gebracht hatte, wagte er es, sich umzudrehen und sich mit flotten Schritten von dem Haus zu entfernen. 

Obwohl Poe es durch seine Reisen, die ihn bereits weit durch die Welt geführt hatten, gewohnt war, als Fremder angesehen zu werden, hatte er es nie geschafft, sich wirklich mit offenen oder, wie in diesem Fall, auch dezenten Anfeindungen abzufinden. Er verstand es zwar, dass er mit seiner vergleichsweisen hellen Haut exotisch auf die Einheimischen wirken musste, dennoch war es ihm ein Rätsel, warum dies für manche Menschen ein Grund für Abneigung anstatt von Neugierde war.

Poe beschloss nach diesem Zwischenfall sein Interesse an der Stadt erst einmal hintanzustellen und sich zu einem Einheimischen zu begeben, der seiner Anwesenheit nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien. Finns Blicke kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, genauso wie sein Erröten, als Poe ihn bemerkt hatte. 

Vielleicht würde der Verkauf der Jadenadel erfreulicher werden als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

 

In sich hineinlächelnd erreichte Poe schließlich den Palast. Oder, um genau zu sein, erreichte er das Palasttor, welches sich vor dem Innenhof befand, welcher sich wiederum vor den Quartieren der Palastarbeiter lag. Danach kam eine Parkanlage, die letztendlich an das eigentliche Palastgebäude grenzte, welches hoch über alle anderen Gebäude aufragte und dessen Türme golden in der Sonne glitzerten. Poe konnte nicht sagen, ob man die Turmdächer tatsächlich mit Gold überzogen hatte, oder ob man eine vergleichbar glitzernde Legierung verwendet hatte, um den Eindruck zu erwecken. So oder so war das Ergebnis beeindruckend, was sicher auch der Zweck des Ganzen war.

Poe ignorierte geflissentlich die Schlange von Bürgern, welche ebenfalls in den Palast hineinwollten, und lief direkt auf eine der Wachen, eine große, breitgebaute Frau, zu. Diese schien ihn zu erkennen, nahm ihn mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis und bedeutete Poe, ihm zu folgen. Die Wache brachte ihn weg von der Menschenschlange und zu einem etwas kleineren, inoffiziell wirkendem Tor, welches sie aufschloss, um dann Poe hindurchzuwinken.

„Hier, folge einfach dem Pfad bis zum Palastgebäude. Frage dort am Eingang nach Enrico, er wird dich zum Prinzen führen.“, erklärte die Frau Poe verblüffend freundlich. Er bedankte sich lächelnd und machte sich auf den Weg, welcher sich als weiter entpuppte, als er vermutet hätte. Als er an den Arbeiterwohnungen vorbeilief, warfen ihm viele der Bewohner neugierige Blicke zu, dennoch sprach keiner von ihnen Poe an. Trotzdem war er erleichtert, als er die menschenleere Parkanlage erreichte, die den Palast umspannte.  
Obgleich Orjea nicht wirklich in der Wüste lag, so befand es sich doch in einem eher trockenen Gebiet. Daher hatte es Poe schon bei seinem ersten Besuch sehr erstaunt, wie grün der Park tatsächlich aussah. Es war auch nicht nur ein Park, sondern vielmehr eine Zusammenstellung von vielen verschiedenen Gärten in unterschiedlichen Designs. Während er weiter dem Pfad durch das Grün folgte, erkannte er verschiedene Stile aus unterschiedlichen Ländern, Kulturen und auch Epochen wieder. Es gab asiatisch aussehende Stege, die sich über Teiche schwangen, in denen sich Koi-Karpfen tummelten, während sich daneben in nord-westlichen Art ein wohlgepflegter Rasenplatz befand, umgeben von bunten Blumenbeeten und ausgestattet mit Sitzgelegenheiten im Schatten von Hecken oder Bäumen, die sich am Rand des Grases befanden.

Nach einem südländischen Olivenhain, tropisch duftenden Blumen und einem Kakteenbeet sah Poe endlich weiße Treppen, die zum Palastgebäude gehörten. Dort angekommen ging er zu einem der zwei Soldaten, die vor dem Eingang Wache standen.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen, mich hier nach Enrico zu erkundigen.“, meinte er betont höflich. Der Soldat warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Warte hier.“, antwortete er dann und verschwand durch die Tür. Zurück blieb, in unangenehmer Stille, Poe mit dem zweiten Soldat. Gerade als der Schatzsucher den Mund öffnete, um die Peinlichkeit mit einem Gespräch zu beenden, öffnete sich jedoch die Tür und der erste Soldat kam zurück, gefolgt von jenem jungen Mann, der Poe am vorherigen Tag zum Palast gebracht hatte.

Dieser lächelte ihn jetzt höflich an.

„Mister Dameron, was für eine Freude Euch so schnell wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht?“, erkundigte Enrico sich.

„Sehr angenehm, danke der Nachfrage.“, antwortete Poe auf ebenso höfliche Art und Weise. Da er bezweifelte, dass sich sein Gegenüber tatsächlich für sein Befinden interessierte, ließ er das harte Bett und das Messer, welches er sich unter sein Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine Zimmernachbarn geworfen hatte, unerwähnt. 

„Es ist schön, dass zu hören. Bitte sehr.“  
Enrico hielt Poe die Tür auf und machte eine zum Eintreten einladende Geste, die Poe nur zu gerne befolgte. In der Eingangshalle angekommen drehte er sich um und sah den Diener abwartend an. Dieser schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich und bedeute Poe dann, ihm zu folgen.

„Der Prinz befindet sich momentan bedauerlicherweise in einer Versammlung, daher muss ich Euch bitten, Euch in Geduld zu üben und zu etwas zu warten.“, sagte Enrico, während er Poe durch die Gänge führte. 

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete Poe. „Ist es denn schon absehbar, wie lang es dauern wird?“

Enrico warf ihm einem schrägen Blick zu, als wollte er fragen, welchen Teil von ‚Sich in Geduld üben‘ Poe nicht verstanden hatte, sein Tonfall bei seiner Erwiderung war dennoch so höflich wie eh und je:  
„Vermutlich nicht all zu lang. Als seine Majestät von Eurer Ankunft erfuhr, schien er sehr bedacht darauf zu sein, nicht mehr lange zu brauchen.“ 

Im letzten Teil des Satzes meinte Poe einen Hauch von Bitterkeit zu vernehmen. Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber unterbrochen, da sie die Tür zu Finns Gemächern erreichten und Enrico ihm wieder höflichst die Tür öffnete. 

„Bitte setzt Euch.“ Enrico deutete zu dem Tisch, an dem er sich bereits am Vortag mit Finn unterhalten hatte. Poe kam der Aufforderung nach, während Enrico ihm einen Trinkbecher richtete und ihn gemeinsam mit einem Obstkorb vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte. 

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun, damit das Warten angenehmer wird?“, erkundigte sich der Diener. Poe schüttelte den Kopf.

„In diesem Fall werde ich mich entschuldigen und den Prinzen von eurer Anwesenheit unterrichten.“  
Enrico verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung und verließ den Raum.

 

Poe blieb allein im Zimmer zurück. Nachdem sich die Schritte des Dieners entfernt hatten, schnappte er sich eine Banane aus dem Fruchtkorb und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Während er sie gedankenverloren anfing zu schälen, schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Er bemerkte, dass im Gegensatz zu seinem letzten Besuch, diesmal die Tür offen stand, die zum Nachbarzimmer führte. 

Poe war nie ein Mann gewesen, der gut darin war, Versuchungen zu widerstehen, und so trat er zu der Zwischentür, um einen Blick in das andere Zimmer zu erhaschen. Dieses wurde fast gänzlich von einem großen, sehr weich aussehenden Bett dominiert, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand. Neben Regalen voller Bücher und einem bequem wirkenden Sessel wurde Poes Aufmerksamkeit vor allem von einer Balkontür gefangen genommen. Die Gemächer des Prinzen befanden sich recht weit oben im Palast und so musste man, wie Poe vermutete, von dem Balkon aus eine fantastische Sicht über die Stadt haben. 

Es kam ihm kurz in den Sinn, einen Blick hinaus zu wagen, er entschied dann aber, dass das wiederrum zu dreist wäre. Vielleicht könnte er Finn später dazu bringen, ihm einen Blick zu gewähren.

So in Gedanken verloren nahm er einen Biss von der Banane, als die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet wurde. Die Banane noch im Mund fuhr Poe herum, um sich gegenüber dem Prinzen wiederzufinden, welcher ihn mit verwirrt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Gibt es etwas Interessantes zu sehen?“, fragte Finn ihn mit spitzem Unterton, die Augenbrauen immer noch hochgezogen.

Poe fühlte, wie ihm Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass sein Mund voll war. Er kaute, schluckte und holte tief Luft, in der Hoffnung, sein Selbstbewusstsein wiederzufinden. 

„Ich– Eh - Ich wollte mich nur etwas umsehen, ich dachte, Ihr würdet länger brauchen…“, begann Poe. So viel zum Thema Selbstbewusstsein. Finn unterbrach sein Stottern mit einer Handbewegung.

„Verzeiht, dass ich Euch habe warten lassen. Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, dass dies nicht wieder vorkommt. Genauso-“, Finn lief durch das Zimmer und schloss die Tür zum Schlafgemach. „-genauso wie ich darauf vertraue, dass Ihr meine Privatsphäre respektiert, sollte es dennoch erneut zu einer vergleichbaren Situation kommen.“ Poe spürte, wie er unter Finns eindringlichem Blick noch mehr errötete.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht…“, begann er erneut, peinlich berührt von der ganzen Situation, doch Finn unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Vergessen wir das einfach. Bitte setzt Euch.“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nahm Poe der Aufforderung gemäß an dem Tisch Platz, nur fühlte er sich diesmal weniger wohl dabei. Finn setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber und sah ihn etwas kritisch an.  
Poe war kurz versucht, sich erneut zu entschuldigen, ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben.

„Wie war die Versammlung?“, fragte er stattdessen, in einem unbeholfenen Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln und somit wieder zu der freundlichen und entspannten Stimmung des Vortages zurückzufinden.

Der Prinz musterte ihn weiter, als würde er überlegen, ob er sich auf Poes tapsigen Versöhnungsversuch einlassen sollte.  
Zu Poes Erleichterung tat er es.

„Ganz ehrlich? Langweilig. Wie immer eigentlich.“

Wie, um sich selbst zu bestätigen, fing er an, seine Schultern zu strecken und etwas auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen, als müsste er das Gefühl für seinen Körper wiederfinden. Poe musste lächeln, einerseits aus Dankbarkeit für die wiedergekehrte Leichtigkeit ihres Zusammenseins, andererseits weil Finn einen ziemlich hinreißenden Anblick bot. Ihm war bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch aufgefallen, dass sein Gegenüber ein angenehm anzusehender Mensch war. Dies, zusammen mit seiner feinen, modischen Kleidung, welche er anscheinend sehr farbenfroh bevorzugte, und seiner durch seine Position hervorgerufene herrische Ausstrahlung gefiel Poe.  
Irgendwie zumindest.

Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er die gesamte Situation, in die er hier hineingeraten war, noch ziemlich verwirrend.

„Ihr seid wohl kein Mensch für Politik?“, erkundigte Poe sich, um kein Schweigen aufkommen zu lassen und damit seine Gedanken zu verraten. Finn lachte kurz auf.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich die Wahl, kein Mensch für Politik zu sein.“, antwortete er mit leicht zynischem Unterton. „Aber wir sind ja nicht hier um über Politik zu reden, oder?“ Er schenkte Poe ein Grinsen, das dieser erwiderte.

„Offenbar seid Ihr auch kein Mensch für ein langes Vorspiel.“ 

Die Worte kamen aus Poes Mund, ehe er realisierte, was geschehen war. Er erstarrte und fühlte das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Nie, niemals durfte er vergessen wo er war oder mit wem er redete. Finn war nett, ja, aber Poe war bewusst, dass es dem Prinzen nicht mehr als eine Handbewegung kosten würde, um sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Nur war es anscheinend weder seinem Unterbewusstsein noch seiner zu schnellen Zunge bewusst.  
Doch anstatt genervt oder gar wütend zu reagieren, entfuhr Finn ein überraschendes Kichern.

„Tut mir leid wenn, ich Euch die Stimmung verderbe, nach dem heutigen Morgen habe ich nur das Bedürfnis, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.“, erwiderte der Prinz, immer noch breit grinsend, während er Poe einen intensiven Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen zuwarf.

Dieser merkte, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte, und atmete aus. Anscheinend war Finn einer etwas lockeren Umgangsform nicht abgeneigt.  
Dann merkte er, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

Schon wieder.

Poe begann, hier ein Muster zu erkennen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es für gut befand.  
Er räusperte sich und versuchte Finns Blick möglichst fest zu erwidern.

„Nun denn, wie kann ich Euch als Ablenkung am Besten zu Diensten sein?“, fragte Poe, der merkte, wie sein Selbstbewusstsein wiederkam.

Finn grinste erneut.

„Ihr könntet damit anfangen, mir zu erzählen, wie in aller Welt Ihr es geschafft habt, eine für Jahrzehnte verschollene Haarnadel zu finden, wo doch viele Damen nicht einmal mehr die finden, die sie noch am Vortag getragen haben.“

Poe schmunzelte und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.  
„Das ist aber eine etwas längere Geschichte.“, warnte er den Prinzen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Umso besser, ich habe keinerlei Verlangen, mich dort draußen wieder der Politik, wie Ihr es nennt, zu stellen.“  
Poe nickte. Das konnte er gut verstehen.

„Nun gut, mal sehen. Das erste Mal von der Nadel gehört hatte ich vor Jahren. Damals bin ich viel durch fernöstliche Länder gereist und habe die Geschichte der eroberungswütigen Kaiserin aufgeschnappt, und damit verbunden natürlich auch die der Jadenadel. Ich habe zwar nie an ihrer Existenz gezweifelt, schließlich wird sie in einigen offiziellen Dokumenten erwähnt, allerdings habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass sie jemals gefunden wird, schließlich ist eine Haarnadel ein sehr kleiner Artefakt und es waren bereits sehr viele Abenteurer an der Suche gescheitert.“

„Ihr aber letztlich nicht“, warf Finn ein.

„Nein, das stimmt“, bestätigte Poe. „ Die Ironie dabei ist, dass ich nie wirklich vorhatte, nach der Nadel zu suchen. Aber dennoch, seitdem ich die Geschichte zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, vernahm ich immer wieder neue Versionen und Gerüchte, egal wohin ich gereist bin. Weitgehend wurde vermutet, dass die Nadel noch in dem Wrack des Schiffes lag, das sie damals zur Kaiserin bringen sollte. Da aber keiner der vielen Schatzsucher Erfolg beim Heben des Schatzes hatte, gab es meiner Ansicht nach drei Möglichkeiten, was damit geschehen war. Entweder, sie war gar nie auf dem Schiff und ist irgendwo anders in den Wogen der Zeit verschollen gegangen, oder sie ist beim Sinken des Schiffes von Bord geschwemmt worden und befindet sich auf dem Grund des Meeres, unerreichbar für uns alle. Die letzte Möglichkeit war, dass sie bereits gefunden worden war und dass derjenige dies nie in die Öffentlichkeit getragen hat, sei es weil er nicht wusste, was er gefunden hatte, oder weil er es aus anderen Gründen bevorzugte, dass niemand davon wusste.“

„Und was davon war der Fall?“, erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber, der ihm gespannt zuhörte. Poe gefiel es, wie sehr der Prinz an seinen Lippen hing und ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Naja, lange Zeit dachte ich, dass einer der ersten beiden Möglichkeiten der Wahrheit entsprachen“, fuhr er fort. „Bis mir auffiel, dass es nicht nur die Jadenadel war, die nicht gefunden wurde, sondern dass sich auf dem Wrack, laut den Berichten, von Anfang an wohl gar nichts befunden hatte. Also war es naheliegend, zu vermuten, dass es bereits bevor der erste Schatzsucher sich dorthin aufgemacht hatte, geplündert worden war. Meine Theorie wurde bestätigt, als ich erfuhr, dass an der Küste, nicht weit von dem Wrack entfernt, ein indigener Stamm wohnte, der das Sinken der Galeone mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mitbekommen haben müsste. Also dachte ich mir, warum ihnen nicht ein Besuch abstatten und sich freundlich danach erkundigen?“

„Und dieser Stamm hat Euch die Nadel einfach überlassen?“, fragte Finn ungläubig. Poe musste lachen. 

„Im Gegenteil, sie haben mich mit ihren Speeren verjagt. Ich bin kaum mit heiler Haut davongekommen.“, grinste er.

Finn schien verwirrt. 

„Aber wie kamst du dann an sie heran?“, hakte er nach. Poe schmunzelte und überlegte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ein Teil von ihm weigerte sich, dem Prinzen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ob es daher kam, dass er Finn eine Geschichte liefern wollte, mit der er bei seiner Zukünftigen punkten konnte, oder aber ob er selber Finn beeindrucken wollte, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. So oder so, die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen und er wollte sehen, wie weit er es noch treiben konnte.

„Ich hatte das Privileg eine Weile unter einem weiteren Stamm etwas weiter nördlich zu leben und dabei deren Sprache zu erlernen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Sprache jenes Stammes, von dem ich mich später so unglücklich getrennt hatte, nah verwandt war und so konnte ich mich mit den Eingeborenen verständigen.“

Finn sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, was Poe aber geflissentlich überging.

„Ich hatte ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einer älteren Dame und fand heraus, dass sie damals tatsächlich das Wrack geplündert hatten. Nur als ich mich dann nach der Nadel erkundigte und ein eventuelles Geschäft vorschlug, schwenkte die Stimmung plötzlich um und sie scheuchten mich aus ihrem Dorf.“

Poe zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich dachte mir damals, dass dies deswegen der Fall ist, weil sie die Nadel hatten, und nach ihrem nicht so freundlichen Abschied beschloss ich, sie zu stehlen.“

„Einfach so?“, fragte Finn überrascht. 

„Einfach so.“, bestätigte Poe.

„Hmm.“, machte Finn. Poe sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja“, erklärte der Prinz. „Ich hätte Euch nicht wirklich als Dieb eingeschätzt.“

Poe verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. Der Kommentar traf ihn mehr, als ihm lieb war.

„Sie wollten mich umbringen“, verteidigte er sich. „Ich kam, um zu reden, und wurde dafür fast mit Speeren abgestochen. Meiner Ansicht nach hatten sie es verdient.“

„Es ist dennoch Diebstahl.“, hielt Finn dagegen, jedoch wirkte er dabei eher belustigt als vorwurfsvoll.

Poe verdrehte die Augen.  
„Und der Stamm hat die Nadel davor von dem Wrack gestohlen. Nachdem Ihr sie erworben habt, könnt Ihr sie ja gerne an die rechtmäßige Besitzerin zurückgeben. Sie würde sich sicher freuen, wenn ihr ein gutaussehender, junger Prinz ihre versprochene Haarnadel an ihr Grab legt.“, erwiderte Poe mit sarkastischem Unterton. Finn kicherte.

„Ach, das würde sich für mich doch gar nicht lohnen. Ich hab es nicht so mit Frauen über dreißig“, grinste er. „Ich denke, da gebe ich sie doch lieber meiner Verlobten.“  
Jetzt musste auch Poe lachen.

„Seht Ihr, es war doch kein Diebstahl.“ Finn öffnete den Mund zur Erwiderung aber Poe schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wie dem auch sei“, sagte er um das Thema zu beenden. „Ich wollte in das Dorf zurückkehren und die Jadenadel holen.“

Finn schloss seinen Mund wieder und lehnte sich zurück. Offenbar war er bereit, sich den Rest von Poes Geschichte anzuhören.

„Ich verbrachte zwei Tage nur damit, das Dorf zu beobachten. Im Nachhinein finde ich es ziemlich verwunderlich, dass mich niemand entdeckt hat, aber ich hatte wohl Glück. Am zweiten Tag stach mir dann schließlich ein Höhleneingang ins Auge, der immer bewacht war und durch den nur wenige ausgewählte Personen gingen. Da in der nächsten Nacht statt zwei ausnahmsweise nur eine Wache vor dem Eingang stand, beschloss ich zu handeln. Der Eingang lag zum Glück am Rande des Dorfes, weswegen ich mich recht leicht von hinten anschleichen konnte. Ich schlug die Wache bewusstlos-“ 

„Jetzt nach Diebstahl auch noch Körperverletzung, Ihr habt ja wirklich gar keine Scham.“, unterbrach Finn ihn belustigt. Und da war er wieder, dieser intensive Blick, der Poe total aus der Bahn warf. Diesmal fing er sich allerdings schneller wieder.

„Nein.“, antwortete er brüsk und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Finn zusammenfuhr und errötete, zumindest soweit das für einen Menschen mit seinem Hautton möglich war. Er überging die Reaktion aber großzügig und fuhr fort:

„Die Wache war also bewusstlos und ich betrat den Höhleneingang. Er führte in einen langen Gang, von dem aus immer wieder Abzweigungen in kleinere Nebenhöhlen führten, welche allesamt mit Schätzen gefüllt waren. Ich lief an ihnen vorbei und kam schließlich zu der Haupthöhle, in der sich am hinteren Ende die Jadenadel befand. Sie wurde auf einem Kissen ausgestellt und war gut sichtbar, was ein Glück war, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange es brauchen würde, bis jemand das Fehlen der Wache bemerken würde. Ich ging also durch die Höhle, um mir die Nadel zu holen. Als ich sie jedoch in der Hand hatte und von dem Kissen nehmen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass sie über eine Schnur an dem Podium befestigt war, auf dem sie lag. Da ich schon öfters mit Schutzmechanismen aneinandergeraten bin, ließ ich sie erst einmal liegen und sah mich genauer um. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich auf einer Falltür stand, die sich vermutlich geöffnet hätte, wenn ich die Nadel einfach von ihrem Kissen genommen hätte.“

Finn sah aus als müsste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er war Poe anscheinend auf die Schliche gekommen. Schade. Poe hätte gerne etwas Bewunderung für seine Heldentaten geerntet, auch wenn sie gänzlich erfunden waren.

„Ich trat also als erstes von der Falltür herunter und hob dann die Nadel wieder leicht an. Die Schnur habe ich sicherheitshalber gekappt, da ich nicht wusste, ob sonst noch Fallen durch Zug an ihr ausgelöst werden konnte. So hatte ich die Nadel und beeilte mich aus der Höhle und dem Dorf zu verschwinden. Ich konnte mich gerade noch verdrücken, bevor die Einheimischen ihren Verlust bemerkten und ihre Suche nach mir starteten. Danach überlegte ich mir, wer nicht nur Interesse, sondern auch genügend Geld hat, um ein solches Artefakt zu kaufen, und als ich von Eurer Suche nach seltenen Kunstgegenständen erfuhr, war das wie eine Schicksalsfügung. Ich schrieb einen Brief mit meinem Anliegen und den Rest der Geschichte kennt Ihr ja.“

Poe atmete durch und sah den Prinzen abwartend an. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit deutlich zuckendem Mundwinkel.

„Das ist…“, begann Finn dann langsam. „Eine gute Geschichte.“

„Danke.“, grinste Poe.

„Noch besser wäre sie natürlich gewesen, wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte.“

Poe verzog in vorgegebener Überraschung das Gesicht.

„Wollt Ihr damit andeuten, ich würde Euch belügen?“, fragte er mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. Finn war es nicht mehr möglich, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er:

„Nun ja, es gab mehrere Ungereimtheiten. Zuerst einmal sind die einzigen Menschen, die in der Gegend des Wrackes leben Fischer und keineswegs indigene Naturvölker. Und sollte dieses doch existieren, woher nehmen sie ein Kissen? Und warum in aller Welt sollten sie riesige Schätze horten, ohne davon zu in irgendeiner Form zu profitieren? Darüber hinaus finde ich es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Mann, der sein Lebensunterhalt durch das Finden von Artefakten und Schätzen verdient, einfach an Höhlen voller wertvollen Dingen vorbeigeht. Oder liege ich falsch?“

Poe schüttelte ergeben, aber grinsend, den Kopf. Finn klang keineswegs verärgert, er schien die Situation eher sehr unterhaltsam zu finden. 

„Nun bleibt nur noch eine Frage offen. Warum hast du dir die Mühe gemacht?“, wollte Finn wissen.

Gute Frage. Poe war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher.

„Vielleicht würdet Ihr die wahre Geschichte sowieso nicht glauben. Oder vielleicht ist sie einfach nur enttäuschend“, stellte Poe in den Raum.  
Finn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du bist echt unmöglich“

Du. 

Es schien Finn herausgerutscht zu sein, denn er erstarrte kurz und warf Poe einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Dieser lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Sieht aus, als müsste ich mir das nächste Mal mehr Mühe geben.“, meinte er ruhig.

„Das nächste Mal? Das ist aber optimistisch. Wer sagt, dass ich nicht so beleidigt bin, dass ich dich auf der Stelle aus dem Palast werfen lasse?“, erwiderte Finn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Offenbar hatte sich der Prinz entschlossen, die Förmlichkeiten aufzugeben. Poe konnte das nur befürworten. Er war niemand, der einen steifen Umgang genoss. Dazu war er viel zu unkonventionell aufgewachsen.

„Die Tatsache, dass du mich seit Minuten ununterbrochen anlächelst ist ein starkes Indiz gegen einen so brutalen Abschied“, antwortete Poe und beobachtete dabei Finns Gesicht, ob ihm das Du etwas ausmachte. 

Dies war nicht der Fall, stattdessen lächelte er Poe noch breiter an.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist lange her, dass ich eine so schöne Zeit hatte wie heute und es würde mich freuen wenn du mich morgen wieder mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren würdest. Für heute muss ich unser Treffen aber leider beenden. Du weißt schon, Politik.“ Finn verzog das Gesicht.

Poe sah ihn mitfühlend an. 

„Dann also morgen wieder? Um dieselbe Zeit?“, fragte er.

Finn nickte.  
„Dann habe ich etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann.“

Der Prinz erhob sich und Poe tat es ihm gleich. 

„Komm, ich begleite dich nach draußen.“, meinte Finn, während er durch den Raum lief, um Poe die Tür aufzuhalten.  
Der Schatzsucher grinste. Dieser Prinz überraschte ihm immer wieder aufs Neue. Und Poe konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn das störte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Palastgärten sind von den Hamilton Gardens in NZ inspiriert, dich ich jedem nur ans Herz legen kann, der mal nach Down Under kommt;)


	4. Der Kuss

Poe kam am nächsten Tag wieder in den Palast. Wieder erzählte er Finn eine Geschichte und wieder war sie gänzlich erfunden. Dieses Mal behauptete er, die Jadenadel hätte den fernöstlichen Raum nie verlassen und eine Geheimorganisation habe sie sich angeeignet, welcher er sie in einem spektakulären Endkampf abgenommen habe.

Finn mochte es, wie der Schatzsucher erzählte, und noch mehr mochte er es, wie er ihm direkt in die Augen sah und dabei das Blaue vom Himmel herunter log. Menschen logen ihn jeden Tag an, er machte sich darüber keinerlei Illusionen, aber es war normalerweise unauffällig und intrigant, immer darauf bedacht, sein Wohlwollen zu behalten und ihn dennoch dazu zu benutzen, die jeweiligen eigenen Interessen durchzusetzen. 

Poes einzige Interesse schien hingegen darin zu bestehen, Finn zum Lachen zu bringen und, so nahm der Prinz an, dabei selber Spaß zu haben.  
Finn selber machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, bei jeder noch so kleinen Ungereimtheit nachzuhaken und übertrieben interessiert Fragen zu stellen, auf die Poe meistens überraschend schnell eine Antwort fand. Es wurde zu einem Spiel, er selbst versuchte immer genauere und schwerere Fragen zu stellen, um Poe aus dem Takt zu bringen, während der Schatzsucher versuchte, auf alles eine möglich sinnvolle Antwort zu finden.

Diesmal verbrachten sie fast den ganzen Tag zusammen. Nachdem er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, erkundigte sich Poe nach dem Verbleib der Nadel und Finn brachte ihn zu den Zuständigen für die königliche Schatzkammer unter denen sich auch jene Historien- und Artefakt-Experten befanden, welche die Echtheit der Nadel verifizieren sollten.  
Nachdem sich Poe von dem Wohlergehen seines Schatzes überzeugen konnte, erkundigte sich der Prinz, ob er schon eine Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, die Gärten zu bewundern. Als Poe dies verneinte, lud Finn ihn kurzerhand zu einer Besichtigung ein, ein Angebot, das der Schatzsucher breit lächelnd annahm.

Während ihrem Spaziergang erzählte Finn ihm, wie über Generationen hinweg Orjeaner durch die Welt gereist waren und von überall her nicht nur Samen für die Gärten, sondern auch Berichte über Kulturen, Entwicklungen, Religionen und Lebensweisen mitgebracht haben. Die Parkanlage war daher mehr als nur eine Möglichkeit der Zerstreuung für Adlige. Sie war ein Symbol für Weltoffenheit und die Bereitschaft, von anderen Zivilisationen zu lernen und so Orjea zu einem vielseitigen und modernen Staat zu machen.

Wie Finn erwartet hatte, schien Poe die Idee zu gefallen. Als jemand, der viel von der Welt gesehen hat, unterstützte er offenbar den Gedanken eines Staates, der versuchte, die besten Eigenschaften von überall her zu vereinen.

Poes Gesichtsausdruck wechselte jedoch von beeindruckt zu belustigt, als sie bei einer Allee ankamen, an der Statuen Spalier standen. Es waren jeweils zwei Personen auf einem Sockel, eine Frau und ein Mann, die nebeneinander aufgestellt waren und ehrgebietend auf den Betrachter hinabsahen.  
„Wer sind denn diese Herrschaften?“, fragte Poe interessiert.

„Frühere Könige und ihre Königinnen. Jeder von ihnen wird hier als Statue verewigt, damit sich ihre Nachkommen an sie erinnern und lernen ihre Traditionen zu bewahren.“, erklärte der Prinz bereitwillig.

„Aha.“, machte Poe.

Er ging langsam durch die Allee, den Blick dabei immer auf die Statuen gerichtet.

„Und warum hat keiner deiner Vorfahren Kleider an?“, fragte Poe skeptisch. Finn zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, hab‘ ich noch nie genau darüber nachgedacht. Ist offenbar eine der Traditionen, die die Nachkommen bewahren sollen.“, meinte der Prinz zögernd. Poe grinste nun breit.

„Bedeutet das, dass auch du eines Tages hier stehen wirst?“, erkundigte der Schatzsucher sich mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

„Nun ja…“, Finn errötete etwas. „Eines Tages, wenn ich verheiratet bin und König werde, ja.“

Poe schaute ihn mit einem seltsam eindringlichen Blick an.

„Bitte benachrichtige mich, wenn es so weit ist.“, meinte er dann. Finn sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Warum denn das?“, fragte er nach. Poe grinste anzüglich und deutete auf die Hüftregion der Statue, die sich am Nächten von ihnen befand.

„Naja, wenn das alles hier in der Familie bis zu dir hin weitervererbt wurde, würde ich gerne mal einen Blick auf deine Statue werfen.“

Finn verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel. 

Er hustete.

Und wurde knallrot.

Sein Verstand raste, suchte nach einer Erwiderung, aber ihm fiel keine ein. Stattdessen öffnete er den Mund und sagte:  
„Vielleicht sollten wir besser weitergehen“

Er warf Poe einen letzten Blick zu, drehte sich dann von ihm weg und lief weiter die Allee entlang, ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob der andere ihm folgte.  
Warum hatte er das gesagt? Wollte er Finn aus irgendeinem Grund verunsichern? Finns Gedanken kreisten um Poe und seinen verdammten Kommentar.

War es ein simpler Scherz gewesen und reagierte er total über?

Ja, das muss es gewesen sein. Warum sonst würde Poe so etwas sagen?

Finn atmete durch. Er beschloss, den Vorfall einfach zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als wäre es nie passiert. Hoffentlich würde Poe es ebenso halten.

Zu Finns Erleichterung, tat er genau das. Nach einer kurzen, etwas frostigen Phase, fanden sie schnell zurück zu einem lockeren und fröhlichem Umgang und verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit, durch den Rest des Parks zu schlendern um dann zusammen in Finns Gemächern zu Abend zu essen. Als sie Poe verabschiedete, wies Finn ihn lächelnd darauf hin, dass er ihm immer noch die wahre Geschichte schuldete und so versprach Poe, am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen und sie ihm zu erzählen.

 

Am nächsten Vormittag trafen sie sich wieder und auch diesmal begannen sie den Tag, indem Finn gespannt Poes Erzählung lauschte. Der Prinz war der Überzeugung, dass diese auch diesmal gänzlich erlogen war, da er irgendwie bezweifelte, dass der Schatzsucher die Nadel einem Drachen abgenommen hatte.   
Angeblich hatte Poe auf einer seiner Reisen Schutz vor einem Unwetter in einer Höhle gesucht und war dabei zufällig in das Nest des Drachens gestolpert. Dieser habe ihm drei Rätsel gestellt. Konnte er sie beantworten, durfte er gehen und würde obendrein noch den wertvollsten Schatz des Drachens bekommen, würde er nur eins der Rätsel falsch beantworten, wäre er des Todes.

„Die ersten zwei waren einfach, aber das dritte Rätsel…“, Poe schauderte. „Ich kam einfach nicht auf die Lösung.“

„Wie lautete es?“, fragte Finn.

„Nun ja, es ist vermutlich gar nicht so schwer… ‚Ein Hecht frisst zum Frühstück eine bestimmte Anzahl Fische. Ein Zehntel der Anzahl ergibt ein Fünftel. Wie viele Fische hat er gefressen?‘ “, zitierte Poe.

„Zwei.“, antwortete Finn spontan.

„Was?“, meinte Poe überrascht.

„Er hat zwei Fische gegessen. Zwei durch zehn geteilt ist dasselbe wie eins durch fünf. Also entspricht in diesem Fall ein Zehntel der Anzahl der gefressenen Fische ein Fünftel.“, erklärte sich Finn.

Poe lachte. 

„Naja, ich bin nicht auf die Lösung gekommen, da ich absolut keine Begabung für Mathematik besitze.“, antwortete der Schatzsucher etwas verlegen.

„Ich auch nicht, aber das hat meine Lehrer nicht davon abgehalten, es mir als Kind wieder und wieder einzutrichtern, bis ich es trotzdem beherrschte.“, versuchte Finn Poe aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen. Dieser musterte ihn kurz.

„Du musst vieles lernen und machen, was du eigentlich nicht willst, oder?“, fragte er dann.

Finn zögerte. 

„Schon möglich“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich glaube aber kaum, dass ich als Mitglied einer königlichen Familie mich über mein Leben beschweren sollte. Ich musste nie Hunger leiden, ich habe Bildung genossen, konnte Interessen ausleben und besitze eine Machtposition, durch die ich meinen Willen durchsetzen kann. Was sind im Gegensatz dazu ein paar unangenehme Verpflichtungen?“

Poe verzog das Gesicht.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was man präferiert. Ich bin schon öfters hungrig schlafen gegangen und würde es mit Freuden wieder tun, wenn ich dafür nicht hier bleiben müsste.“, entgegnete der Schatzsucher beinahe leidenschaftlich. 

„Du würdest lieber das Risiko eingehen, zu verhungern, als in einem Palast zu leben?“, hakte Finn verwundert nach. Dass Poe ein freiheitsliebender Mensch war, hatte Finn geahnt, aber war ein Leben im Luxus nicht ebenfalls erstrebenswert?

Poe schien das jedoch anders zu sehen.

„Mir persönlich ist Luxus lang nicht so wichtig wie solche Dinge wie Selbstbestimmung und Freiheit. Was bringt mir ein Leben im Überfluss und ohne Risiken, wenn ich es nicht vollständig nach meinem Belieben ausschöpfen kann? Du hast hier eine nette Blase voller Reichtümer, Macht und spaßige Sachen zur Zerstreuung, wenn du den ersten beiden überdrüssig wirst. Ist das ein schlechtes Leben? Sicher nicht. Aber ich persönlich verbringe meines lieber außerhalb der Blase, in der wirklichen Welt, mit all ihren Ländern und Menschen Wundern und Grausamkeiten, auch wenn das vielleicht heißt, dass ich schon lange in einem namenlosen Grab auf einem unbekannten Kontinent liege, während du immer noch hier in eurem Palast sitzt und nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen brauchst, damit Enrico angerannt kommt und dir jede Wunsch von den Augen abliest.“

Finn blinzelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte Poes Monolog ihn wütend. Er konnte nicht zuordnen, warum die Ansicht ihn so traf, aber das verringerte seine emotionale Reaktion anscheinend nicht. Im Gegenteil.

„Es ist dein gutes Recht, dass so zu sehen, aber nicht alle haben das Privileg, sich das eigene Leben so auszusuchen wie du. Es gibt Rollen zu spielen, Pflichten zu erfüllen. Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ein Rumtreiber wie du so eine Verantwortung nicht verstehen kann.“

Es gelang dem Prinzen nicht ganz, seinen eingeschnappten Tonfall zu unterdrücken und ein Blick zu Poe sagte ihm, dass dieser auch ihm nicht entgangen war.  
Der Schatzsucher zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schien kurz nachzudenken. Finn durchlief kurz die Angst, dass er Poe beleidigt hatte, aber bemerkte er, dass es ihm gerade egal war. Er war hier in seinem Heim, in seinen Zimmern, in seiner Welt und während er andere Meinungen gerne respektierte, erwartete er nicht, dass jemand, der von so weit her kam, sein Leben verstand.

Poe schwieg noch eine ganze Weile. Es senkte sich eine Stille über den Raum, die Finn zwar als unangenehm empfand, er aber trotzdem nicht durchbrechen wollte.  
Als sein Gegenüber wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte, waren seine Worte vorsichtig gewählt.

„Mir ist klar, dass nicht jeder die Chance hat, so aufzuwachsen wie ich. Meine Eltern waren ständig auf Reisen und haben mich überall mit hingenommen. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, Länder und Kulturen kennenzulernen und mit ihnen zu leben, die sich andere Kinder im selben Alter nicht einmal erträumen konnte. Vielleicht kommt meine Einstellung daher. Für mich ist es unvorstellbar nach all dem, was ich bereits gesehen habe, an einen Ort gebunden zu sein, so wie du hier. Und ja, vermutlich verstehe ich dadurch auch nicht ansatzweise die Verantwortung, die du trägst, oder wie es ist, seinem Leben dem Wohlergehen eines Landes zu verschreiben. Daher tut es mir Leid, wenn ich dich vorher mit meiner Meinung gekränkt haben sollte.“

Poe sah ihn etwas unsicher an und Finn schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Sein Ärger war verflogen.

„Hast du nicht, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich dir eine so patzige Antwort gegeben habe“, Finn lächelte verlegen. „Bitte fühle dich trotz meiner Launen nicht dazu berufen, etwas anderes zu sagen als dass, was du wirklich denkst.“

Poe sah ihn mit einem so sanften Blick an, dass es dem Prinzen warm den Rücken herunterlief.

„Du willst wissen, was ich denke? In Ordnung“, Poe rückte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurecht und schien sich zu sammeln. „Ich denke, dass du ein wundervoller, bodenständiger Mensch bist, und das trotz deiner Position. Meiner Ansicht nach macht dich genau das zu einem idealen Herrscher, der tatsächlich Gutes in seinem Land bewirken wird, im Gegensatz zu den meisten arroganten Bastarden, die man sonst normalerweise in deiner Position trifft.“

Poe verzog kurz sein Gesicht und schaute Finn beinahe unsicher in die Augen.

„Das alles ist dir vermutlich bewusst, und ich glaube, dass du deswegen eine andere Wahrheit verdrängst.“

Diesmal war es Finn, der kritisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er war neugierig, auf was Poe hinauswollte, aber dennoch fühlte er wieder jene Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Und die wäre?“, erkundigte er sich betont ruhig.

Poe zögerte, als würde er merken, dass Finn nicht begeistert von seinen Gedanken war. Als er endlich sprach, lag in seiner Stimme eine Sanftheit, wie sie der Prinz noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Du willst dein Leben nicht. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was du willst, aber das hier-“, Poe machte eine ausladende Geste. „das hier ist es nicht. Deswegen lädst du mich immer wieder ein und deshalb hörst du dir so gerne meine Geschichten an. Du sehnst dich nach einem Dasein außerhalb des Palastes, der für dich nichts anderes als ein Käfig ist, vielleicht sogar nach einem Leben jenseits dieses Landes. Und-“, Poe machte eine kleine Pause. „ich denke, dass was du am wenigsten willst, ist heiraten. Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher, ob das eine generelle Einstellung ist oder ob es daran liegt, dass du dich eher für Männer interessierst, aber deine Abneigung dagegen ist offensichtlich.“

Finn fühlte sich leer.

Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er auf irgendeine eine Art und Weise reagieren musste, aber egal wie sehr er in sich hineinhorchte, er fand nichts, kein Ärger, keine Belustigung oder sonst eine Emotion. Stattdessen sah er Poe an, unfähig ihm zu antworten. 

Die Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm, und so stand er, von einem Instinkt getrieben, auf und fing an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Nach kurzer Zeit wich die Leere in ihn einer Masse von rasenden Gedanken, von denen Finn kaum fähig war, einen herauszupicken.

Er mochte sein Leben.

Oder?

Er hatte alles, was man sich wünschen konnte. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte.

Oder?

Er interessierte sich für Poes Geschichten, weil sie unterhaltsam waren und weil es ihm Spaß machte, von anderen Ländern erzählt zu bekommen. Als Kronprinz war es darüber hinaus seine Pflicht, möglichst viel Wissen anzusammeln, damit er später ein guter Herrscher wurde.  
Aber war es das?  
Oder war es doch Poes Anwesenheit, die ihn mehr erfüllte, als er es jemals davor erlebt hatte, war es seine Art, die ihn simultan zum Lachen und zum Erröten brachte, seine lockigen Haare, bei denen Finn es verlangte, mit den Finger hindurchzufahren, um herauszufinden, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen oder seine braunen Augen, die in der Sonne beinahe golden glänzten und von denen Finn nie den Blick abwenden konnte?

Nein.

Er dachte nicht an Poe. Zumindest nicht so. Das konnte er nicht. Das durfte er nicht.

Finn merkte, dass sein Herz schlug. Jeder einzelne Schlag war wie ein Beben, das von seiner Brust aus seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte. Er fühlte, wie sein Blut durch die Adern schoss, vom Herz getrieben bis an die Finger- und Zehenspitzen und es brannte. Noch nie hatte er etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt, und gerade als es seinem Verstand gelang, die neuen Empfindungen einzuordnen, merkte er, dass er nicht atmete. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern, wie man Luft einsog, wie man die Muskeln kontrollierte, die sonst so wunderbar von alleine liefen. Es schien ihm unmöglich.

Noch immer pochte sein Herz.

Doch wie lange noch ohne Luft? Finn war sich nicht sicher.

Atmen.

Atmen.

Aber wie atmet man?

„Finn!“

Eine dunkle Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er konnte nicht einordnen, woher sie kam oder wer sprach.  
„Finn.“

Da war die Stimme wieder, diesmal näher.

Dann merkte er einen Druck an seinem Arm und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Der Druck wurde sofort sanfter, ging aber nicht weg, was Finn dazu veranlasste, aufzusehen woher er kam.

Er sah Poe, der mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn hinabsah. Erst jetzt realisierte Finn, dass er an die Wand gelehnt am Boden seines Zimmers saß, obwohl er keine Erinnerung daran besaß, wie er dort hingelangt war.

„Finn, du musst atmen“, meinte Poe mit vor Besorgnis brüchiger Stimme.

Nein, wirklich? Beinahe hätte Finn hysterisch losgekichert. Stattdessen versuchte er, ein letztes bisschen Selbstkontrolle zusammen zu kratzten und flüsterte:

„Wie?“

Es verließ kaum mehr als ein Krächzen seine Lippen, aber Poe schien zu verstehen. Er setzte sich vor ihn, legte eine Hand auf Finns Schulter und die andere unter Finns Kinn und drückte dieses sanft nach oben, sodass dem Prinzen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Wir machen es zusammen, in Ordnung?“, sagte Poe beruhigend. Finn versuchte ein Nicken. Auch das schien Poe zu verstehen.

„Ganz langsam. Ein-“, Poe atmete übertrieben lang ein, und Finn versuchte es ihm nachzutun. Seine Lunge rebellierte zweimal, und so kam er ins Stocken, aber zumindest gelang es ihm, sie wieder mit Luft zu füllen.

„Sehr gut“, lobte Poe ihn. „Und jetzt, aus“

Wieder machte er es vor und wieder folgte Finn seinem Beispiel. Auch diesmal stockte sein Atem wieder und er schnappte ungewollt nach Luft, aber es gelang ihm, alle Luft auszustoßen. Poe atmete wieder ein, Finn atmete wieder ein. 

Und aus. 

Und ein. 

Finns Kopf wurde klarer. Er merkte, dass er weinte. Er war sich nicht sicher warum, aber es war auch nicht wichtig.

Atmen war wichtig.

Ein.

Aus.

Ein.

Aus.

Es war gar nicht so schwer. Sein Atem stockte nichtmehr, seine Lunge brannte nicht mehr. Nur sein Herz pochte noch. Außerdem wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, wie sehr er zitterte. Es war kein Muskelzittern vor Erschöpfung, nein, es waren unkontrollierte Muskelkontraktionen und -entspannungen überall an seinem Körper, sodass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. So tat er das Einzige, was ihm möglich war. Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen, zu Poe, zu seiner Wärme, zu der Sicherheit, die ihm der Mann gab. Er fiel gegen seine Brust und spürte beinahe sofort, wie sich dessen Arme um ihn schlossen.

Dann weinte er.

Finn war sich nicht sicher warum, ob es Erschöpfung oder Angst war, oder Erleichterung, dass es vorbei war und das Poe hier war.

Er weinte.

Und Poe hielt ihn.

Fern vernahm Finn dunkle, beruhigende Wörter, aber sie hatten für ihn keine Bedeutung. Es war auch egal, der Tonfall genügte und das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein.

 

Finn konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie auf dem Boden saßen, er halb liegend an Poes Brust gelehnt, welcher ihn fest umschlungen hielt, als wollte er ihn vor allen Übeln dieser Welt verborgen halten. 

Nach einer Weile verebbte Finns Schluchzen und irgendwann fand er die Kraft, den Kopf zu heben um Poe anzusehen. Dieser ließ ihn sofort los und half ihm stattdessen, sich aufzurichten. Finn wischte sich seine Tränen von der Wange und warf dann den Blick auf sein Gegenüber.

Poes weißes Hemd war an der Brust so durchnässt, das es beinahe durchsichtig war. Auch ansonsten sah der Schatzsucher mitgenommen aus, und er hatte immer noch diese verdammte Besorgnis im Gesicht.

Plötzlich war Finn das alles sehr peinlich. Hatte er sich gerade tatsächlich an der Brust eines Mannes ausgeheult, den er erst eine halbe Woche kannte?   
Der Prinz räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ich- Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“, Finn verzog hilflos das Gesicht. „Du kannst eins von meinen Hemden haben, wenn du willst.“

Poe legte eine Hand auf Finns Unterarm und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen musst“, sagte er ruhig, aber mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die Finn einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Verstehst du das?“  
Finn nickte beschämt, wenn auch mehr um Poe zu beruhigen anstatt wegen Zustimmung.

„Lass mir dir aber trotzdem ein neues Oberteil geben.“, bestand Finn schwach auf sein vorheriges Angebot. Poe zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte dann.

Als Finn jedoch aufstehen wollte, merkte er, dass seine Muskeln immer noch nicht so wollten, wie er es gerne hätte, und er wäre nach hinten umgekippt, hätte Poe ihn nicht schnell an der Schulter festgehoben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren legte der Schatzsucher seinen anderen Arm unter Finns und half ihm auf die Beine.  
Der Prinz war ihm mehr als dankbar, nicht nur für seine Hilfe, sondern auch für die Ruhe und Souveränität, die er ausstrahlte. Zwar war Finn die Situation trotzdem ziemlich unangenehm, aber immerhin schien es Poe nichts auszumachen, ihn in dieser Situation zu sehen und ihm Beistand zu leisten. Und Finn war sich nicht sicher, was ohne diesen Beistand aus ihm geworden wäre.

Mit Poes Hilfe gelang es Finn auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er sich an Poe festklammerte, weil er befürchtete, wieder zusammenzuklappen, begann er sich von dem Schatzsucher zu lösen, um dann langsam in das benachbarte Zimmer zu gehen, in dem sich neben seinem Bett auch sein Kleiderschrank befand.   
Vage bemerkte er, dass Poe ihm dicht folgte, als wolle er sichergehen, dass er Finn auffangen konnte, sollten ihn wieder seine Kräfte verlassen. Zum eigenen Erstaunen bemerkte Finn, dass ihm die Nähe des anderen Mannes eine Sicherheit verlieh, die ihn weiter beruhigte.

Er schaffte es mithilfe des Türrahmens und der Wand tatsächlich bis zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Poe, der ruhig abwartend hinter ihm stand, und kramte dann aus einem der vielen Fächer ein vergleichbares weißes Hemd heraus und reichte es dem anderen.

„Danke“, meinte dieser, als er das Hemd entgegennahm. Ohne Vorwarnung begann Poe, sein altes Oberteil über den Kopf zu ziehen. Finn wurde augenblicklich rot und wollte sich umdrehen, jedoch wollten seine Beine sich nicht bewegen. Der Schatzsucher war erstaunlich gut gebaut. Unter hellbrauner Haut spannten sich gut definierte Muskeln, von denen Finn selbst in seinem momentanen Zustand kaum den Blick abwenden konnte. Der Anblick wurde ihm allerdings wieder schnell geraubt, als sich Poe Finns Hemd überwarf und etwas hilflos auf sein eigenes heruntersah.

„Werfe es einfach über einen Stuhl“, sagte Finn rasch, damit Poe sich nicht unwohl fühlte. Dieser gehorchte sofort und hängte es über die Lehne eines Stuhles, der in der Nähe des Kleiderschrankes stand. Finn übermannte eine plötzliche Welle von Erschöpfung und er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schrank. Als Poe sich wieder zu Finn umdrehte, machte er Anstalten zu sprechen, aber der Prinz schnitt ihn ab.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich etwas hinlegen.“, brachte er heraus. Seine Stimme war immer noch brüchig, aber zumindest konnte er sich verständigen.

Poe nickte.

„Könntest du…“, Finn steckte, von Müdigkeit übermannt, hilfesuchend seinen Arm in Richtung des anderen aus, welcher sofort zu ihm lief und ihm zu seinem Bett half. Mit Poes Hilfe legte er sich hin und kuschelte sich zwischen seine Kissen und Decken ein. Das erste Mal, seit er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, fühlte er sich wieder wirklich geborgen.   
Das änderte sich aber schlagartig, als Poe Anstalten machte, sich von der Bettkante zu erheben.

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Finn erschreckt.

Poe setzte sich wieder hin und blickte ihn seufzend an.

„Bitte lass mich nicht allein“, flüsterte Finn. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Poe ihn zurücklassen würde, fühlte er die Angst zurückkehren. Der Schatzsucher schien zu verstehen.

„Ich bleibe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich stundenlang auf der Bettkante sitzen bleiben will.“, sagte Poe und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht. Statt einer Antwort rückte Finn im Bett zur Seite und machte so Poe Platz, damit auch er sich hinlegen konnte.

Dieser sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“, fragte er zögernd. Finn nickte. Ihm war alles egal, solang Poe nicht aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.  
Der Schatzsucher seufzte ergeben und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen. Nachdem er sich zwischen den Kissen zurechtgefunden hatte, drehte er sich zu Finn um.

„Du solltest schlafen, wenn es dir möglich ist“, sagte er mit einem fürsorglichen Ton. Finn verkrampfte sich etwas, bei dem Gedanken, seine Augen zu schließen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gehe nirgendwo hin.“, ergänzte Poe sanft.

Finn zögerte dennoch.

„Kannst- kannst du mich halten?“, fragte Finn leise. „Ich weiß, es ist dumm, aber ich habe Angst.“, fügte er schwach hinzu. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er sich später hierfür verfluchen würde, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment einerlei. 

Poe blickte ihn kurz an, als wollte er abschätzen, wie ernst es Finn war. Dann rutschte er aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren näher an Finn heran und zog ihn in seine Arme. Der Prinz brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen, dann schlang er seine Arme um Poes Hüften und drückte seinen Körper so nah wie möglich an den des anderen, auf der Suche nach Wärme und Sicherheit, die er sonst nirgends finden konnte.

„Gut so?“, erkundigte Poe sich leicht belustigt. Finn brummte nur zustimmend gegen seine Brust. Für mehr reichte seine Energie nicht mehr aus. Während er wegdämmerte, bildete er sich ein, dass er Poe lächeln spüren konnte.

 

Das Erste, was Finn wahrnahm, war eine ungewohnte, aber keinesfalls unangenehme Wärme neben sich. Erst als er verwirrt die Augen aufschlug und Poes Locken direkt neben seinem Gesicht sah, kehrte seine Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück. Sofort befiel ihn das Verlangen, sich tief in seiner Decke zu vergraben und nie wieder in Kontakt mit der Welt, oder gar mit Poe zu treten. Was dieser jetzt wohl von ihm dachte, nachdem er urplötzlich in einem Gespräch weinend zusammengebrochen war nur um ihn kurz darauf verzweifelt anzubetteln, sich mit ihm ins Bett zu legen? Finn schauderte innerlich.

Zum Glück war Poe offenbar neben ihm eingedöst, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und hatte immer noch einen Arm um Finn gelegt. Der Prinz versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, um den Schatzsucher nicht zu wecken, und nahm sich lieber die Zeit, etwas nachzudenken. 

Was war geschehen? 

Finn war sich nicht wirklich sicher.

Oder doch?

Er musterte für eine kurze Weile Poes halb unter Haaren verstecktes Gesicht und stieß dann einen gehauchten Fluch aus.

Was, wenn der Schatzsucher recht hatte? Was, wenn er sich tatsächlich für Männer interessierte?

Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich mit der Thematik beschäftigt, aber er würde einiges erklären, zum Beispiel, warum er bis jetzt jedes Mal, wenn er eine Frau geküsst hatte, eher minder begeistert war, oder auch, warum er sich innerlich so sehr vor seiner bevorstehenden Ehe fürchtete.  
Es würde aber auch einiges komplizierter machen, wenn nicht sogar alles. Orjea hatte zwar keine Gesetze gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen, wie es in anderen Ländern der Fall war, aber als Alleinerbe einer königlichen Line wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er eine Ehe einging und Nachkommen zeugte, was nun mal mit einem Mann nicht möglich war. 

Er konnte also nicht so denken, so sein.

Er durfte nicht.

Warum fühlte er sich dann, trotz seines vorherigen Zusammenbruchs, hier, in Poes Armen, so wohl wie sonst nirgends?

Warum fühlte es sich so richtig an?

Finn sah Poe weiter an, bis er merkte, wie sein unterer Arm einschlief. Wissend, dass er sich Poe früher oder später stellen musste, drehte er sich vorsichtig unter dessen Arm heraus auf den Rücken. Zu seinem Erstaunen wachte Poe aber nicht auf, sondern zog nur mit einem leisen Seufzen seinen Arm an sich heran. Finn musste lächeln. Aus einer Eingebung heraus streckte er eine Hand aus und stich Poe eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Zu Finns Freude waren die Locken tatsächlich so weich, wie sie aussahen. 

Die Freude darüber währte allerdings nur sehr kurz, denn als Finn seine Hand zurückzog, bemerkte er, wie ihn Poe aus seinen braunen Augen verschlafen ansah. Er erstarrte und erwiderte den Blick geschockt.

„Hast du Spaß?“, murmelte Poe fragend. Finn wurde rot.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, ich wollte nur… Ich meine…“, Finn brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Vielleicht würde Poe ja einfach gehen und ihm die Peinlichkeit ersparen, mit ihm reden zu müssen.

Poe ging jedoch nicht. Stattdessen fühlte Finn eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Oberarm, die ihn wieder dazu veranlasste, seinen Kopf zu heben.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Poe ihn leise lächelnd. Finn sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. 

„Wie es mir geht? Ich- Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Besser? Denke ich…“  
Der Schatzsucher verwirrte ihn. Warum schien er es nicht komisch oder peinlich zu finden, dass Finn an seinen Haaren gespielt hatte?

„Poe, ich glaube, ich interessiere mich für Männer.“, brach es plötzlich aus Finn hervor.

Poe musste lachen.

„Nein, wirklich?“, meinte er mit sarkastischem Tonfall, was Finn dazu veranlasste, sein Gesicht wieder in seinem Kissen zu vergraben und ein unwilliges Brummen auszustoßen, was Poe dazu veranlasste, noch mehr zu kichern.

„Hey, hey“, sagte Poe, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Sei nicht beleidigt.“ 

Finn brummte nochmal in sein Kissen. In einer versöhnlichen Geste legte Poe ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und rutschte näher an ihn heran.

„Tut mir leid, mir war nur bis vorhin nicht klar, dass dir deine Vorlieben nicht bewusst waren. Ich hätte das Thema niemals angeschnitten, wenn mir klar gewesen wäre, wie du darauf reagieren würdest.“ Poe schwieg für einen Moment. Dann, mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme, sagte er: „Aber wenn du von jemandem geweckt wirst, indem er dir liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht und er dir danach als angebliche Neuigkeit erzählt, dass er aus Männer steht, ist das schon ein bisschen lustig.“

Finn hob seinen Kopf wieder, aber nur um einen Schlag gegen Poes Schulter zielen zu können. 

„Au“, beschwerte sich dieser, als Finn ihn traf. 

„Du bist der erste und vermutlich einzige, dem ich das jemals erzählen werde, und du findest es witzig?“, schmollte der Prinz beleidigt. Er sah, wie Poe krampfhaft versuchte, sich ein weiteres Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, es tut mir leid.“, versuchte der Schatzsucher ihn zu besänftigen. „Aber nachdem du das herausgefunden hast, was machen wir jetzt?“

„Wir?“, fragte Finn verblüfft.

Poe sah ihn verlegen an.  
„Naja, ich habe dich in dies Chaos gebracht, ich habe daher nicht die Intention, dich damit alleinzulassen“, meinte Poe langsam. „Es sei denn natürlich, das wäre dir lieber.“, fügte er hinzu.

Finn schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. Dann sah er unsicher auf.

„Darf ich dich küssen?“, fragte er. Poe sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Belustigung an.

„Natürlich“, antwortete er schließlich.

„Natürlich?“, hakte Finn verblüfft nach. Poe lachte auf.

„Finn, warum denkst du habe ich von der ersten Minute an mit dir geflirtet, wenn nicht, weil ich genau das will?“, kicherte Poe, während er vorsichtig näher an Finn heranrutschte.   
Diesem wurde plötzlich heiß. Ein Teil von ihm bereute es bitter, die Frage gestellt zu haben, ein anderer wollte nichts mehr, als die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und Poe überbrücken, und dieser Teil stellte sich als weitaus stärker heraus.

Als seine Lippen schließlich die des anderen trafen, waren jedoch all seine Zweifel vergessen. Poes Lippen waren warm und weich, und er bewegte sie vorsichtig gegen Finns, als wolle er sichergehen, den Prinzen nicht zu erschrecken. 

Finn war jedoch nicht erschreckt.

Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich gut an, richtig.

Und er wollte mehr.

Er platzierte eine Hand in Poes Nacken, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen und übte mehr Druck auf seine Lippen aus, woraufhin dieser seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Finn folgte seinem Beispiel um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen, eher er sich schließlich zurückziehen musste, weil ihm die Luft ausging.   
Poe öffnete seine Augen.

„Und?“

Finn sah ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du mit und?“

„Wie war es?“

Finn lächelte verlegen.

„Gut. Schön. Ich…“

Poe unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm mit seinem Daumen über die Unterlippe fuhr.

„Willst du nochmal?“

Finn nickte.


End file.
